ron dreams of hermione
by goldenwriter100
Summary: What was Ron dreaming of when he was in the hospital wing after being poisoned in 'The Half-Blood Prince? Please REVIEW!
1. Dream 1 seeing her

**What was Ron dreaming of when he was in the hospital wing after being poisoned in 'The Half-Blood Prince'? Please REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Ron Dreams Hermione**

Ron didn't know what just happened. At first, his confusion was cleared by Slugghorn and Harry when they told him that he had accidentally taken a love potion. But after he took a sip of some wine, everything went black.

All he could think of was that he was absolutely dying. He could hear Harry scream his name over and over in the distance.

"Ron! RON! Stay awake! RON!!!"

He wanted to call back, but his throat felt as if something was being shoved down it. Ron shut his bright blue eyes, fading into a sleep…

Suddenly, a voice called from far away.

"Ron…Ron…" The voice belonged to only person Ron wanted to see most, the person that was the smartest in his grade at Hogwarts, and the girl he grew to adore.

"Hermione." Croaked Ron. His eyes fluttered open to see mist everywhere. But right above him was a dull-lit moon, shinning silver across Ron's aching lying down body. Ron struggled to rise from his position, only to manage to lean slightly forward on his right elbow. His sight was blurry, and in attempt for help, Ron called out, only for it to be echoed back.

After a good minute of sitting there in great fear and pain, someone nearby called to him.

"Ron!" It was hermione's voice again.

Struggling to sit upright, Ron widen his eyes to see Hermione Granger glide out of the fog and walked slowly yet gracefully towards him. She looked like she was during the time before Ron went out with his current girlfriend, Lavender Brown. She was smiling with her pearly white teeth that were outlined by her filled pure lips that Ron has been glancing at during the past few months. Her figure was shaped, in a way that he loved so much on a woman.

Hermione wore her Griffindor skirt and white button shirt, the time turner she wore in their third year around her smooth neck. Her wavy brown hair swayed in the light breeze as she walked closer, her warm brown eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Ron…What happened?" She yelled when she was about ten feet from Ron. She ran the rest of the way to him and jumped down beside him to help support his head.

Ron couldn't help but smile at her touch. At least Hermione was here, and because of that, he felt no longer afraid.

"Hermione, I feel bloody horrible. I don't think I can move." Ron whispered, unable to speak up with his sore throat. Hermione shed a tear from her left eye, and Ron wished he could lift his arms to wipe it away.

"Ron, I don't know what to do! We're in the middle of nowhere! I want to find help, but I won't-- leave you." She mumbled the last words so low Ron almost missed them.

"What? You would stay here? With—me?" whispered Ron. He could feel his heart pound quicker.

"Ron, only death will take me from you." Said Hermione with more tears streaming down her face. Ron, with as much effort as he could give, tried to lift his arm to comfort her. Without success, Ron moaned from the pain in his arm after he gave up lifting it.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione, worriedly.

"Can't--" Whispered Ron faintly.

"What?" asked Hermione anxiously, leaning a bit closer.

"Comfort--"

Hermione leaned so close, her face was only half an inch from Ron's. Tilting her head so her ear was against Ron's lip, she whispered again,

"What?"

"—You." Sighed Ron. Ever so slowly, Hermione turned her head to face Ron, their gaze locked; her eyes like hot chocolate to him and his a deep blue sky to her.

After a moment of silence, Ron, using all his strength, lift his head just a tiny bit higher to reach her soft beautiful lips.

However, when he should have Hermione's lips, Ron felt nothing but air. In sudden weakness, Ron felt himself fade into a deeper pool of what he assumed was death.

_Hermione, I have always loved you…_

**What do you think? Don't worry; more dreams of Hermione are coming way before Ron wakes. I'll update soon!**


	2. Dream 2 Summer at the Burrow

I'm planning for at least three to four different dreams; so if you have any ideas, please tell me! Don't forget, REVIEW!!!!!!!

Sorry it took me so long, but once school started again, it was hard to get to…

Ron Dreams Hermione

_Hermione, I have always loved you…_

Just after Ron's dying thoughts, Ron heard a banging noise from not to far away. Opening his eyes, Ron noticed that instead of in heaven or in the misty unknown, he was in his room back at the Burrow.

_What the bloody hell? Didn't I just die? I sure felt like it, _thought Ron. Rising from his rather small bed, Ron noticed that he no longer ached. In fact, he felt unbelievably great.

_What happen? Was I saved from death after all? But why am I back here?_

Throwing the covers from the bed, Ron jumped to the floor, only to notice that the window outside shown green dappled trees and bright grass of the field nearby that stretched a good half-mile.

_How could it be summer? I was sure it was snowy at Hogwarts…_

Ron glanced at his calendar on the far wall that hung on one nail that titled the calendar to one side. Turning his head to be able to read the chart, he noticed the month was July. Also, Ron spotted the day of the twenty-third was circled in red marker. In the circle in his sloppy handwriting was written,

Hermione Visits

That was odd, considering Ron didn't remember Hermione was going to visit for the summer until a few days before school starts. It wasn't till Ron took a quick look at the top of the calendar that he realized the year.

_1996! That was this past summer before sixth year! How can that be? _Ron walked back and forth across the room in bewilderment, thinking if all that happened was a dream._ To real to be a dream, to real…_

Suddenly, pounding on the door startled Ron so much that he fell backwards on his broomstick that lay on the ground. As Ron rubbed his head after banging it against the wooden floor, the ringing familiar voice of Mrs. Weasley rang from outside the bedroom door.

"Ronald, get up this instant! I will not have you sleeping till noon with a guest in the house! Get downstairs for breakfast now!" As Mrs. Weasley's footsteps faded down the stairs, Ron stood to stare once again at the door.

_It feels as if sixth year never happened yet, _thought Ron as he dressed in a green T-shirt and brown pants. _Best to just go with it. Even better to tell no one for now. _He could just imagine what Fred and George would say about that. Plus, if his mother heard of any of it… Ron just shuddered at the thought of her sending him to some healer for special treatment.

It took only five minutes for Ron to dress before heading down the long flight of stairs to the kitchen. _I can do this, I can do this, I can do this… _Once he entered the kitchen to see his father at the table and his mother cooking over the counter, his mind went a blur. _I can't do this._

"Ronald boy, go to see you up." Said Mr. Weasley as he took a long sip out of his mug. Ron nodded in response before choosing his seat at the table.

" 'Bout time he woke up." Spoke Ron's mom as she poured eggs onto a large plate. "If Hermione wasn't such a nice girl, I would have felt horrible to make her pick basil from the garden with Ginny. By the way, Arthur, you have two minutes before you're late for work."

"Alright," answered Ron's dad as he stood and walked towards the fireplace. "I'll be back late, so don't wait to eat dinner. Goodbye, Ron."

"Bye." Mumbled Ron as e picked at a chip on the side of the table. _Not to bad, _he silent thought. _Dad's gone, that's one down._

"Ron, I need you to share these eggs with the girls, all right?" said Mrs. Weasley as she placed the jumbo plate of eggs and toast on the table.

_Mom doesn't speck anything. So far so good._

Just then, Ginny came bursting through the door giggling with her arms full of basil leaves and dirt that covered her jeans. Following close behind was Hermione, smiling and laughing along with Ron's sister.

"I know, if only you saw him last week—" Ginny didn't finish her sentence, for when the girls spotted Ron sitting at the table, the girls grew suddenly silent. Only after Ron lift his brow in puzzlement that Hermione laughed harder with Ginny just a second later.

"Girls, thank you. Please sit down!" Shouted Ron's mom over the girls' laughing.

As Ginny sat on Ron's left and Hermione on his right, Ron couldn't help but wonder about what they were saying when they came in.

_Should have saw him last week? Are they talking about me? _Ron couldn't help but eat with a battle raging in his head. _What did I do last week? Then again how would I know? Because I don't remember!_

"Ron, what are you doing?" asked Hermione. Ron slightly jumped by her question and realized he was still pushing his fork to the plate and to his mouth again and again, even though he had already finished his eggs.

Trying to cover up, Ron replied, "I guess I'm so hungry, I lost track."

Oddly, Hermione laughed at his answer. _She hardly ever laughs at what I say, _thought Ron.

At that moment, everything blurred. One minute the kitchen was there with Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and dear Hermione, and the next Ron was in the large field outside. For some reason, he was jogging along the perimeter, with nothing but baggy shorts and a sweaty white sleeveless shirt.

_What the bloody hell now? _Ron stopped once he reached the path at the edge of the field that lead to the house. As he bent down panting, He held his head with both hands.

_What is going on? HOW THE HELL AM I DOING THIS!!_ Looking around, Ron noticed that it was close near sunset, yet the summer heat burned his shoulders, neck, and face. The trees were the same as they were the morning that Ron woke up in his room before, which suddenly felt longer ago then it really was.

As Ron searched his memory, footsteps crunched across the gravel on the pathway. Glancing up, Ron saw Hermione walking his way, one hand holding a towel and the other a glass of iced water. Ron couldn't help but stare, noticing that once again her wavy hair glowed as if made of gold in the setting sun's light. She walked rather relaxed towards him, her body swaying back and forth with each step, her gorgeous body… _Stop that! She's your best friend! _Yet Ron couldn't look away till she came to a halt only an inch and a half away from him.

"Hey, Ron." She started, a easy smile crossing her face. "I know it was hot today and when I noticed you were running around the field for a good half hour… I just thought you might did a drink."

Her voice was poetry to Ron's ears, and even the dryness in his throat and the burning of his skin didn't make him want a drink of ice cool water. He'd rather prefer to hear her talk, most defiantly.

"Thanks. I need it." Answered Ron in a deep breathes as he stepped towards her to take the glass. He couldn't help but notice how she stiffened when he came closer and her eyes grew wide as he drank the water in one gulp.

_What's wrong with her? Do I look that bad? _Then again, it was hard to tell what time period it was. Once that question struck him, Ron took a quick look at Hermione's body, only to realize that she was wearing the same outfit she wore the morning at the burrow. She wore jeans and a white top that made her stick out against the country scenery.

"Hey, Hermione, what is the date?" Ron asked. He was wondering if that morning with Ginny and her laughing had happened yet.

"Twenty-fifth" answered Hermione as she settled against a tree trunk. Ron nodded in agreement, remembering that was the same date he saw on the calendar.

"Hey Hermione," started Ron. Hermione kept starring ahead, yet he noticed her one eye had run down his shinny form. When he paused, Hermione snapped her head towards his face, as if she were in a trance.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice cracking in embarrassment.

"What were you and Ginny talking about this morning? It's killing me and I'd appreciate it if you told me."

Hermione's beautiful brown eyes grew the size of chicken eggs before she blushed and turned away.

"What?" Ron asked again, walking towards her.

"Nothing." She whispered her face covered by currents of her hair.

"Come on, I won't tell." Pushed Ron as he leaned against the same tree as her, their arms brushing up against each other. At this he could just make out the blush that spread across her face.

"No." she mumbled more quietly. With his left hand, Ron pushed her hair away from her face, to see Hermione as red as his ginger hair.

"Hermione…" Ron trailed his sentence, suddenly lost in her deep golden brown eyes.

"Ron, I want to say—"

Everything went black.


	3. Dream 3 Graduation

Hey, everybody! I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! This chapter is going to have a whole lot of drama, and I'll try to update as many chapters as I can before my midterms. The next chapter WILL be juicy!! Review!!!!! Ron Dreams Hermione

Everything went black.

_WHAT?! Now?! You got to be bloody killing me! Ok, next time, I go right for it. No more playing along, just tell her how you feel and smack one! This is a dream, right? Ah man, what if this is really life? Damn, this stupid time thing!_

As Ron thought aloud the questions and possibilities of this odd situation, he felt himself, suddenly, fade, as if his concentration on reality was fading, and nothing…

What the hell…

(As Ron looses conscious of his inner brain, and a moment of silence cuts off his dreams (of Hermione _squeal!_) Reality takes its turn. While Ron was unconscious, the following has happened:)

"Its ok, Professor, Ron is fine! That cure should hold him out for a while. I hope."

Harry Potter was in Professor Slughorn's office with Slughorn and his knocked out best mate, Ronald Weasley. Grabbing Ron's arm, Harry lifted him up to support him on his left side. Turning to Slughorn, Harry said,

"Professor, You have to call Mrs. Pomfrey to let her know Ron's hurt!" when the professor did not move an inch. Harry's temper began to grow far worse.

"Slughorn! RON NEEDS HELP!!!" Once the words pour from Harry's mouth, he knew he would regret it later. However, the life of his friend was far more important.

As Harry exited the office and headed to the hospital wing, Ron's body began to shake. Panicking, Harry settled him down across the floor, taking his pulse on his right wrist, which was pale and ice cold.

_Good thing his is still breathing, _thought Harry. _What am I going to tell Hermione? _The vision of her standing over Ron gave him a shudder of both thrill and fear. This would turn out good or bad.

As Harry tried to lift Ron from the ground once again, Ron started to mumble something.

"What?" asked Harry in worry. For a minute, Harry was sure he had said: "Thanks, I need it."

"Ron what is it?" Harry shook his best mate on the shoulders, but the only thing that came out was:

"Hermione… What is… the… date?" Then, Ron's head shank back so that his mouth hung open.

_Great. He is on the brink of death and all he can think of is Hermione answering one of his stupid questions?_

As Harry struggled to half-carry half-drag Ron to the hospital wing, Harry wondered if Hermione would like to here what Ron was saying when he was delusional.

Maybe I shouldn't tell her. Just incase It turns out for the worst…

* * *

** (Now back to Ron's totally confused brain….)**

The first thing Ron heard when he regained consciousness was the clapping of a hundred hands and cries of excitement. Opening his eyes in shock, Ron jumped to notice he was in the weirdest place.

First of, he knew he was in a crowd of other students from Hogwarts, all dressed in their robes, except, their sleeves and shoulders were marked in bright striped colors, the colors of the houses. Second, everyone paused in between names that were being called out by none other then Professor Dumbledore. And third, Ron caught glimpses of family members sitting on bleachers high above. Ron now knew that they all were on the Quidditch field.

"Gryffindor's Seamus Finnigan!" called out Dumbledore. The crowd yelled and clapped away as Seamus walked up to Dumbledore, shook his hands, and walked off with his fist punching the air. After a long look at Seamus's face, Ron noticed something different about him. His hair was shorter and he was slightly taller with a thicker jaw. Seamus was… _older._

_Oh. My. God. Graduation. This is my graduation! _Ron's mind whirled with joy and fear. _I actually past seventh year? Bloody Brilliant! I- wait, I past seventh year. Where the hell was I when I past My final year!_

Thousands thoughts and questions past by Ron's mind as he, once again, tried to remember what had happen after he had blacked out from that poisoned wine. However, only one sentence brought Ron's head snapping forward.

"Gryffindor's Hermione Granger!"

Loud applause broke the air, followed my even louder cheers from Hermione's muggle parents who sat beside Ron's own large family. From behind Ron, a slender woman stepped around him to pass by between the others in the crowd.

_I know that wavy brown hair, _thought Ron. _And that confident walk! _For the first time in Ron's life, he couldn't help but feel a hole grow across his stomach. When Hermione stepped up to shake Dumbledore's hands and her face faced the crowd, Ron's face dropped in surprise.

She had never looked so beautiful in all the time he had known her, even more glamorous then the Yule Ball in fourth year. Her face was a perfect glow of beauty, her skin a light tan from the sun. With her robe open, her soft striking legs snuck out from under her light pink dress that shaped her body in such a way that made Ron tingle from the waist down.

When she had thanked the teachers as she left the platform, her smile broke out as she zigzagged through the congratulating students to settle in front of Ron. Turning to face forward, her hair swung in such a wisp of waves, that the sunlight made it look like an ocean of golden brown.

As hard as he tried to speak, only sounds of stumbled and messed up words came falling out. After a few slight turns, Hermione finally shot her head around to face Ron.

"Ronald, now isn't the time for you to fool around! Be mature for once!" Her words stung his heart with such a force of pain that a hundred Basilk fangs would not hurt as much.

_This can't be the Hermione I know. She acts as if I were Malfoy!_

"Gryffindor's Harry Potter!"

Ron shot a glance from Hermione's back to watch his best mate rise from the dotted heads amongst the large group of seventh years. Just like Seamus and Hermione, Harry too had changed. He was lanky and very tall, nearly as tall as Ron himself (though he figured that he had also grown with his higher view of the ground) and his hair was growing out a bit with each corner sticking out at all ends.

Once Harry had done his share of hugging the professors, Dumbledore stepped forward to speak into the podium to call the remaining students. Ron paid no attention to what was said; only the way Hermione had turned her back to Ron made him feel cold from the toes up, as if she had turned back on him for good.

"Gryffindor's Ronald Weasley!"

"Go on!" shouted Dean from Ron's left.

"Come on, Ronnie!" shouted a familiar annoying voice.

_Ah crap._

From behind, Lavender Brown pushed Ron rather roughly in the back, causing him to collide into a very angry Hermione.

"Watch it, Ronald!"

In shame and depression, Ron stepped through the crowd to climb the high steps up onto the stage. Once he had shook every blimey teacher's hand he started for the exit, only to be pulled back by Harry.

"Where you going?" asked a confused Harry.

"What do you mean?" Ron questioned, his eyes not leaving Hermione who had also come onto the stage.

"You have to say your speech." Said Harry.

"What!" muttered Ron in astonishment.

"You are saying your speech. You know, the one you wrote last night. Blimey, mate, you are one for last minute." When Ron still stared at Harry in a puzzled look, Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "The speech. About school and the real world? Really, Ron, don't you remember? Hermione will talk about respect and hard work, I'll talk about bravery and doing what's right and you will read about friendship and heading out into the world."

"Uh… Right. Just playing ya Harry." Whispered Ron, though he knew that this wasn't going to end well.

As Harry faced Hermione, who had now taken her place at the podium, she glanced behind her shoulder to smile at Harry. When she turned to Ron, her face grew cold.

When she turned back to the audience, Ron leaned towards Harry.

"What the bloody hells with her?"

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Harry.

Impatiently, Ron growled, "why is she mad at me?"

"Well mate, why wouldn't she be? After all, you dating Lavender just tore her apart. No offense, but you just made it harder for me to be with my best friends with both of them hating each other. I just wish these past two years hadn't happen. That way you two would have never had renounced your friendship."

_Renounced our friendship? All because of Lavender? Why the hell didn't I breakup with her! Hermione and me _not _friends? It can't be!_

Applause broke the air as Hermione finished her speech, and she stepped over to take Harry's place as he went up to speak.

Once Harry started his paper, Ron gave a nerves glance towards Hermione, who was trying her best to stay facing forward. Ever so slightly, Ron titled his head towards Hermione.

"Hermione," he started, but she was much too quick.

"Ronald, I don't want to speak to you!" she whispered angrily. "I told you that during Christmas!"

"Hermione, what I do wrong?"

"Listen, Weasley, you know that answer."

"Actually, I am at a block."

A pause followed, only the booming echo of Harry's words filled the air. After another minute, Ron tried again.

"Please…"

Another silence followed until finally Hermione whipped her head at Ron, fury in her eyes.

"Ronald Weasley. You are the most pathetic, idiotic, gross, and horrible person I have ever met!" Ron's mouth dropped in shock. He had heard her say these words billion of times before, however the hate and dislike in every syllable stabbed at Ron's heart.

"I thought you were my friend, _my friend. _I trusted you. I thought I could rely on you, be there when I need help, when I need saving. I even lov-" she stopped short, her loathing eyes now watering in pain. "I saw you differently, Ronald. But when you did- did _it _with Lavender during the summer, you hurt me. Why did you rub it in my face! Why do you have to be so cruel!"

Ron's inside cracked, as if every word was breaking him to pieces. _I did it with Lavender? I don't even like her! I mean, she isn't that attractive. _He stared at Hermione's wounded face, the crumbling of her stunning beauty. _What have I done?_

"Hermione-"

"Mr. Weasley, it is your turn." Ron glanced up to see that Harry had finished, and that the hundreds of people were waiting for him to speak his turn.

"Ok…" hesitated Ron as he slowly stepped to the podium. He stood there for what seemed centuries, before he discovered a piece of paper was folded in his right hand.

As he opened it in fear of the numerous eyes watching him, he turned to look at his friends behind his shoulder. Harry gave a little smile and nod of encouragement, while Hermione goggled at Ron, tears rolling down her face.

That was it. Ron couldn't let Hermione go in this state any longer. Dropping the paper, Ron quickly walked over to Hermione, reaching out his arms in comfort to do anything, everything to stop her pain.

"Hermione don't-" Ron started but suddenly Hermione's eyes rolled behind her head. Her skin grew white and she fell to the ground without breathing.

"Hermione? Hermione! HERMIONE NO! HERMIONE!!!!"

Ron abruptly opened his eyes wide in panic, only to see that the dead Hermione, older Harry, and other people were gone. Instead, he lay on the floor in front of a fireplace, the sound of pots clanging from nearby.

Looking up, Ron noticed he was in a living room, one that was unfamiliar to him. Standing up, Ron circled slowly on the spot, till he came face to face to a mirror that hung on the wall nearest to him.

Staring into the reflection, Ron noticed something behind him.

He yelled in absolute horror.


	4. dream 4 Cookie Love

Hey, everybody! Ya liked the last chapter? This one is defiantly a lot of romance. If you love HermionexRon, this is a must read! Will try to update by Saturday! Review!!!!! Ron Dreams Hermione

**Looking up, Ron noticed he was in a living room, one that was unfamiliar to him. Standing up, Ron circled slowly on the spot, till he came face to face to a mirror that hung on the wall nearest to him.**

** Staring into the reflection, Ron noticed something behind him.**

**He yelled in absolute horror.**

Quickly spinning around, Ron is faced to face with a giant tarantula. As it advanced towards Ron, he stumbles backwards to be cornered against the wall. By instinct, Ron grabs for his wand, trying to remember the bloody spell to jinx. Unable to control his hands from shaking, his wand dropped from his hands, only to roll a good four feet away.

Damn it! What now? What now?…

Suddenly, a voice rang out from somewhere in the room, followed by a flash of light. In an instant, the giant spider's body shifted into a toy ladybug, one that vibrated from a key in its plastic back.

_What the-?_

"You know, Ron, to panic from a boggart with your experience is _so _pathetic."

Swirling on the spot, Ron faced the doorway on the left of the fireplace to be faced with no one but only Hermione. It was her, most defiantly, yet she was different. She looked slightly older then the real Hermione, between the ages of seventeen and nineteen. She stood leaning on her one leg, her hip sticking out to the side. She wore faded blue jeans and a long sleeved maroon shirt, her hair put back in a sloppy ponytail. On her left cheek was what seemed to be smeared flour.

"Ron? Are you ok?" she asked in worry. When al Ron did was stare at her with a pale face, she placed her hands on her hips. "Honestly a boggart shouldn't scare by now." When Ron didn't move again, Hermione laughed slightly, turning into the next room. "If you aren't going to say anything at least come help in the kitchen."

Shaking his head rather roughly, Ron stepped slowly around the plastic bug toy to follow Hermione into what turned out to be a bright kitchen.

Pots and pans with bundles of ingredients were sitting along the counter and table, piled to the size of mountains. Glancing around, Ron noticed that the fridge was covered in pictures. Glancing back at a busy Hermione over a bowl of dough, Ron stepped swiftly over to look into the photos.

The first one he saw was a very young Hermione with her large front teeth in a goofy smile. The next was of her and her parents in what looked like Paris and then another of her in her second year in Diagone Alley. As Ron scanned the photos, he spotted a calendar on the wall nearby. Reading it closely, He knew what time zone he was now in.

It was the Christmas break in their seventh year in Hogwarts. Yet the way Hermione was acting made it clear she wasn't upset with him.

_Does that mean we never broke up? _He knew that was a funny way of wording it, but it seemed the closest to what he could say._ Where the bloody hell am I? I better get this straight or else I'll go mad!_

He turned back to ask Hermione about his poisonincident in his sixth year, however he was interrupted by a wack in the head from a wooden spoon.

"OUCH! Hermione! What the hell was that for?" Ron pushed in anger as he rubbed his head.

"You said you would help make these cookies with me and yet you have been taking advantage in my parents' house by sleeping and doing nothing for the past two days!" Hermione snapped back before turning again to stir chocolate chips into the dough.

Ron cursed under his breath, but he also took a spoon to stir another bowl of cookie mix.

_This might be a different version of the future, but again, can't I have a Hermione that doesn't scowl and hit me every second? God! My life- no- _lives _are so complicated._

For a while there was nothing but silence. Hermione started placing spoonfuls of dough onto a tray while Ron stirred yet another two bowls. Once he had finished, Ron plopped down into a chair and rubbed his eyes with his knuckles.

Finally, he had the courage to ask a question now that Hermione didn't seem too bitchy now.

"Hey, Hermione. Is this the house you grew up in?" He put out.

"Yes, all seventeen years. But by this time next year I will hopefully have my own place." She simply stated as she placed a tray into the oven. While putting on the timer she added, "How about you? Any plans after Hogwarts?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, for he didn't even now if he'd stick around for that long.

"So if this is your home, then where are your parents?"

"Ron, I told you this morning that they are at my aunt's till Monday." She said and took the chair across the table from Ron.

"Right, it's Saturday. Why are they letting us be alone?" This had truly struck him, since he knew the Grangers were strict about their only daughter.

For some odd reason, Hermione blushed at this, but it went away so quick Ron wondered if he was seeing things.

"Mom trust me, except dad is a little worried about leaving me for two whole nights with a boy. But I told him nothing like that is going on, and that we were very busy making these cookies."

"Uh huh." Replied Ron. He leaned forward so that his elbow rest on the table and his face sat in his hand. "And we are making cookies because…?"

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance, but with a smile growing on her face. "The elves at Hogwarts! Duh!"

Ron straightened up slightly. "Did thee Hermione granger just say Duh? I didn't think such a word was in you vocabulary." He teased.

"Oh shut up, Ron." Said Hermione as she stood to place another set of cookies in the oven. As she bent to place a second tray onto the bottom shelf, her shirt rosed up ever so slightly. Leaning back, Ron glanced down to see that a good proportion of her skin was showing between her pants and shirt. Ron couldn't help but almost drool from the sight.

Once she placed the cookies inside, she went to stand back up, yet the table corner was in the way. With a bang of her butt hitting the wood, Hermione gave a shriek. Suddenly Hermione's yell wasn't alone. There was a sound of a rip, and automatically Hermione placed both hands behind her back.

"What was that? Hermione did your pants rip?" Ron asked in shock.

With a blush as red as Ron's hair, she replied in a squeaky voice, "No."

Standing up, Ron went over to stand beside her, but she turned so her back was against the counter.

Amused, Ron said, "You know, it probably isn't that bad. Let me take a look."

"No! Ron, no…" she mumbled her last word and began to slide towards a flight of stairs. With a fake confused expression, Ron blocked her way, just missing the tear when she swiftly turned her back away from his view.

"What? Don't you want to know how bad it is?" He asked innocently.

"No, I can see when I change." She stammered with another try of sliding away.

"Hermione, don't be so stupid, Let me-"

Without warning, Hermione turned and ran to the living room in a quick flash. Ron, at first surprised, bolted after her and was just able to cut her of from another hallway. With a loud shriek, she ran back towards the kitchen, but again a grinning Ron Weasley blocked her.

In her last hope of escape, Hermione jumped down onto the couch so that her butt was out of view. She smirked at him with a little "humph." In satisfaction, but that didn't stop Ron.

With great strength, Ron grabbed around Hermione's waist and lifted her clear of the couch. Spinning her with a playful growl he dropped her back where she sat, this time sideways. As he did so, Ron fell onto the couch as well. With a loud laugh, Hermione kept repeating, "Stop! Stop! Ron, No!"

With a final title of his head, he spotted the tear that ran a good six inches down Hermione's pant's bottoms. When he snapped out of his trans of the sight of her sexy butt, he noticed Hermione had stopped struggling.

Turning his head up, Ron realized his face was only a centimeter from Hermione's. After a good long silence, Ron swiftly released his grip on her waist and untangled his one leg from between hers.

As he shifted away from Hermione only a foot or two He stated, "See, It wasn't that bad for me to look."

Hermione flipped her loose strains of hair from her smiling face as she said, "And the results."

"First, Defiantly half a foot of damage, and second, who knew you wear black underwear?"

With that, Hermione punched him across the shoulder, followed by a giggle.

Standing up, Hermione headed back towards the kitchen, ignoring the split opening on her jean bottoms. "Want a cookie?" she asked as she walked off, purposely moving her hips side to side to annoy Ron.

_Well, it's working, _he stated in his head. _I just want to squeeze- NO! What are you thinking, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! _

"Ronnnn." Said Hermione from the kitchen doorway in a sing a song voice.

"Wha? Oh yeah! Sure, get me three." When she had gone, Ron sighed and settled himself more comfortably so that he sat with his legs parted and his arm across the couch top.

_Wonder if she wears a black bra… _he thought with the image planted in his brain. Suddenly, Ron felt something from his waist down. Glancing down his body, he gaped in horror. _Damn! Not good, not good! Why now Little Ron?_

When the sound of footsteps approached, Ron snatched at a pillow and placed it above his Little Friend and stood up more to firmly place his legs together.

"Three extra large chocolate chip cookies for _the man._" Laughed Hermione as she placed a plate on Ron's covered lap with a plate of her own in her hands. Plopping down back on the couch, this time a little closer to Ron.

Noticing the pillow across Ron's waist, Hermione lifted her eyebrow in curiosity.

Instantly, Ron stated, "I want to put my plate on a better level." Before Hermione could push any further, Ron spoke out quite suddenly.

"Hermione, I have a question."

"Spill."

"Say I were to make a essay on the important events of my life since the beginning of Hogwarts, what would you say they would be?"

After consideration, Hermione began with the first day of school in their first year. She went on about what had happened through the passing years, from the Chamber of Secrets to the battle at the Ministry. Ron laughed at her funny comments every once in a while, loving the sound her voice made. He could have let her talk on and on without a care for her to stop, but then she started with their sixth year and Ron had to listen closely.

"… Then on your birthday, you were poisoned. That was the most horrible thing I could remember.'

"Um hum." Replied Ron, waiting patiently.

"It took days before you woke up. And when you did, you suddenly blurted about something to do with quittich and Lavender. Actually, you broke up with her the next day, saying that being close to death made you realize that life is to important to waste. You even made Griffindor win every game for the rest of the year."

"So how did I do in seventh year so far you think?" Ron asked with a knowing smile, though he really knew nothing about it.

"Well," started Hermione who had suddenly blushed, "Harry went on a mission to kill Voldamort for half the year with Dumbledore, though I hope they get him soon, and we just got to understand each other some more being alone, that's all."

"Is that _really _just all?" questioned Ron, though he just wanted to know if he had anything more to say. But it seemed Hermione had thought he asked the questioned for another reason.

"Well, I guess you could count… you remember the Autumn Ball this October? Well I guess when you danced with Luna Lov-"

"LUNA?!"

" Yeah, Luna. She told you she fancied you and you said no thanks."

"I did?" puzzled Ron, though he was secretly relieved.

"Yeah, said she didn't turn you on or something."

"I guess your right." Answered Ron as he placed his empty plate down. Looking back up at Hermione who seemed to be thinking of something. "What?" asked Ron.

"Well, it's just that Luna is quite beautiful with the body of a model, and it seems you are the only guy who doesn't want to go out with her."

After considering this, Ron simply answered, "Like I had said, she doesn't turn me on. Besides, it takes a girl with a technique _not_ a body shape to turn me on."

Once he said it he regretted it. Hermione smiled naughtily, and placed her plate on the table. Turning so she was kneeling facing Ron, she asked openly, "What kind of _technique,_ exactly Ron?"

"I don't know." Said Ron in a mumble with wide eyes.

"Well, music must help." Shifting her body slightly she flicked her wand at a box with speakers, which came alive with a slow beat song. Turning back to Ron, she smiled with such a sexy smile, he had to tighten his legs once again.

Moving with the music, Hermione sat up to slide herself to the right and back. Ron couldn't help but stare at her star-striking figure. After a while, she suddenly began to pull her shirt off.

_Oh Man!_

But that didn't stop there.

She continued to sway with nothing to cover her upper body except the black bra. The sight of so much skin made Ron's body tingle.

"Turned on?" she asked innocently. Ron wanted to nod his head for he was indeed loosing himself in the inside. But wanting to see what else she had in mind, he just shook his head, his eyes as large as Easter eggs.

Then, as if a miracle, Hermione crawled towards him to lie face down on Ron, who slid down slightly by her soft touch. The rubbing she made against his body caused him to feel a throbbing under his pants. Thankfully the pillow still rested in place.

"Now?" asked Hermione in a sexy voice with her lips just brushing his, her breath a sweet smell. It was too much for Ron to bear.

"Now." He choked out, and then suddenly, without control, he planted his mouth against hers in a swift movement. At first she jolted back a little in surprise, but then relaxed to kiss him back.

There lips moved as if they planed it, perfect and moist. A fire was burning inside Ron, growing larger and larger for every second that went on. Forcing her mouth open, Ron stuck his tongue out to just touch the tip of hers, causing Hermione to moan in such a sexy way that Ron had to close his eyes to just let the feeling sink in.

Grabbing the skin around her waist, Ron pulled her closer while Hermione pressed into him with her hands trailing his chest. The pleasure was unbearable, but once the flame inside him had roared into a firestorm, the warm body of the most beautiful girl had gone.

Opening his eyes in shock, Ron found himself looking into a cloudless sky, lying in soft grass with nothing but denim shorts on. The warmth of the sun was cozy and friendly; however the Hermione he was kissing in such lust was gone.


	5. Dream 5 Brooms, Bubblegum, and Bikinis

Hey! Sorry I didn't update so soon, but it's been such a busy week!

**If you have any dream theme ideas, please email it to me!**

Ron Dreams Hermione

Opening his eyes in shock, Ron found himself looking into a cloudless sky, lying in soft grass with nothing but denim shorts on. The warmth of the sun was cozy and friendly; however the Hermione he was kissing in such lust was gone.

_Prefect. That was the greatest one yet! Can't I get a break? Isn't this my dream!_

Sitting up, Ron glanced around to find out where his dream problem had taken him now. It appeared he was near the lake at Hogwarts with other students enjoying the rather warm weather; everyone was wearing shorts with t-shirts or bathing suits.

Standing up, Ron spotted tables with food under some trees, groups of teens sitting either on the grass in the shade or at the lakeshore. Trying to act normal, Ron walked over with an even pace, just so he could take in the surrounding area.

_Ok, time to get somewhere with this dream, _thought Ron, now starting to grow a habit of learning everything about each place he as been to. _First, time period._

Once Ron reached the tables, he took a plate and waited in line for the buffet. With his eyes scanning the crowd, Ron finally caught a glimpse of Ginny talking with one of the quittich players on the team who was a seventh year. Also, Slugghorn of potions had just disappeared behind a group of girls with Hagrid just over in the distant at his garden.

_The seventh year player, Slughorn, defiantly my sixth year. Just so happens its near the end of the school year. God, These time changes make it so complicated!_

"Ron!" called a familiar voice. Just as Ron piled a handful of hotdogs on his plate, he turned to see Harry and Neville squeeze through the crowd. They both looked the same as when Ron saw them in the real world, however Harry's eyes were lit showing that his time of depression was over. Neville also looked rather embarrass wearing only red shorts. Ron never knew he had a six-pack.

"Harry, Neville, hey." Answered Ron, playing along. He was now wondering what has happened since his birthday incident.

"Are you always eating? Come on, we are playing Sand Quittich and I thought you wanted to pummel Malfoy?" Ron wasn't sure what Sand Quittich was, but the sound of being able to beat up Malfoy was to great an invitation to pass up.

"Let's go!" yelled Ron excitedly as he stuffed the hotdogs as quick as he can in his mouth. Once he swallowed the last wiener, Ron ran off after Harry and Neville towards the shore.

They stopped once they reached the sandy beach that was larger then Ron knew it should be. Other students were sitting on a hillside as if they were going to watch something interesting. Ron had a feeling it had something to do with the match.

"You coming?" asked a cheerful Harry. He already had brooms in his hand with Ginny getting ready to mount. Before Ron could step forward, Neville pulled him back with fear in his eyes.

"Ron, I need to ask you a favor." He began, every now and then glancing behind his shoulder.

"What?" asked an annoyed Ron. He just saw Malfoy and his followers approach and wanted to give him a slug in the face for his pathetic smile.

"Can you ask those girls to stop whispering about me? It's making me uncomfortable." Following Neville's pointing finger, Ron noticed a group of fifth and sixth years near the hillside smiling and looking Neville up and down. Some were pretty cute, Ron has to admit.

"Neville, they think you are cute. They just are to embarrass to talk to you." Ron hated to say Neville and cute in the same sentence, but he had to hurry before the others started the match without him.

"Oh. Ok, um, I'll… I'll see what I can do." Muttered a surprise Neville. He then suddenly stood taller and walked off to stand beside Dean and some other Griffindors with his chest out, giving the girls a slick smile. Ron couldn't believe how stupid he was acting, yet shockingly the girls giggled in excitement and one of the blonde older ones stepped out and walked over to Neville. After not even a minute, they locked arms and walked off to the tables, laughing along the way.

The only thing that caused Ron to look away from the event, was Hermione Granger wearing a bikini the color of jaybird blue carrying two butterbeers.

Ron still had the image of the sexy Hermione who was shirtless, however, the bikini showed more on the breasts, including the fact that her tan shinny legs glowed in the sun.

"Yeah, I know, I said I was never going to wear one." Said Hermione strongly as she stepped beside Ron. "But I decided to be a daredevil. I must admit, I feel more free." She said with a proud tone. "What's going on?" She asked, looking in the direction of the sandy beach where Harry was gathering players to hand out broomsticks.

Ron didn't answer right away, because Hermione's body was so close to his and the fact that he could easily look down her bikini top, to gaze into the wonders of her…

_Stop It! Stop It! Stop It! Dude, this isn't the same Hermione! Can't just maul her! Is she even dating you? No, she- wait. How do you know? Could she-could she be your girlfriend?_

"Ron? Hello in there!"

Hermione's waving hand made Ron jump from his lost of thoughts. Luckily she hadn't caught him staring down her top.

"Sorry, what you say?" Asked Ron as he tried to think of a way see if the Hermione in this dream liked him too.

"I just asked what is everyone doing near the lake?"

"We are playing Sand Quittich, of course." Said Ron with a stuttering of short laughs in between a few words. He didn't want to sound dumb, especially since Hermione was known for her loving to be the smarter one of a conversation. At least, that was how the real Hermione acted.

" Oh, I heard of it before! But I never saw one. How does it go?" She asked the question in such a innocent way that Ron wanted to pour out the truth about him not even knowing that there was a thing like Sand Quittich, or the way she leaned towards him, looking so small that he wanted to hold her tight and keep any kind of harm away. But he couldn't do that. He had to be tough this time. Just wing it.

"Just watch and you'll see." Replied Ron with his large arms crossing his chest. He also held his head higher and looked straight a head to keep cool.

"Aren't you playing?" she asked, a little taken aback from his response.

"Yeah, Why are you asking?" he asked, knowing to late he talked to her rudely.

"Because Harry is trying to wave you over?" she said, putting her butterbeer-free hand to her hip. A habit Ron knew well. She also didn't as fragile as a mouse anymore. She was angry like a fierce dragon.

"You know, Ron, I don't understand your problem. We only have been dating for two months, you haven't even had the guts to give me more then a quick peak on the lips, and you are acting as if you are some bad boy. You know, I only wore this bikini for you today, but I guess I can do something better with my time!"

With that, she stomped away to sit with a group of Ginny's friends on the hillside, not bothering to look in his direction.

As an impatient Harry was pulling Ron towards the shore, he was utterly shocked by what he just learned. How could it be that the only dream he had so far was the one when Hermione actually was is girlfriend and he blew it?

_What the hell was that, Ron!? She just said she wants a total snog feast and you just screwed up! Got to do something, got to do something…_

But suddenly Ron had bigger things to worry about.

Harry, Ginny, and four other Griffindors sprang into the air on their broomsticks to meet the waiting seven Slytherins. Noticing that each team had a red or green tag around their waists, Ron grabbed a red strip of cloth from Dean and set off into the air to join the others. The only problem, Ron didn't know what the hell he was doing.

"Harry!" called Ron, trying to hide his fear.

"Ron, what is it now?" Harry yelled back as he swooped over.

"What do I do?" asked Ron wildly.

"What you do best, man."

"And what the bloody hell is that?"

"The ball, Ron. You catch the ball and fly as fast as you can. Duh."

In an instant, someone below blew a whistle. At once, the Quaffle flung into the sky, followed by a blur of people on brooms. Confused Ron tried his hardest to follow the game without getting involved.

So far, he knew that everyone was trying to grab the ball from the other players. Whoever had the ball was chased by the other team, who happened to try and rip the player's tag off. Between eyeing the game from a safe distance away, Ron kept glancing down at Hermione, hoping to get her attention. Yet, she continued to talk amongst the other girls.

_That's it! _Thought Ron with an anger rising in his stomach. _I'm going to get her watching if I have to die for it! Maybe then she'll listen!_

Speeding down towards the huddle of flying Hogwarts Students, Ron lifted his arm high. Harry, who had possession of the ball and was being chased by Malfoy and another Slytherin, spotted Ron asking for the Quaffle.

_Finally, _Harry thought as he hurtled the Quaffle to Ron. At once the Slytherins flew at Ron, who shot straight up into the air. After many practices from Ron's real life, he knew the best tricks from Harry.

_Thank God I did. This probably would have never worked._

With all seven green-tagged people following Ron high up, Ron turned back to make sure that all were behind him. Eventually, one by one began to back off because of the lack of oxygen. Only Malfoy remained, only a foot away from Ron's tag.

"You won't shake me off, Weasley!" yelled Malfoy as he picked up speed.

At the last second, Ron halted, letting a confused Malfoy fly by at top speed. Turning swiftly, Ron pelted straight down, passing other Slytherins who were not quick enough to catch his tag. Remembering what Harry did in his first Quittich match, Ron pulled up right before hitting the sand so that he was only an inch from the ground. With the other team unable to get close, Ron sped past the red line, indicating that the Griffindors had won the game.

"Ron! Ron! Ron!" the crowd of students rang out his name. From above, all the Griffindor flyers threw their fists in the air for victory.

Glancing across the heads of many teenagers, Ron spotted Hermione staring at him with an unreadable face. But that didn't matter. All he could see was the warm brown eyes of the girl he loved.

In one last chance of getting her happy, Ron with his broom and wand flew up into the sky, which was now pink with orange clouds from the setting sun. As he zoomed through the air, Ron flicked his wand, muttering a spell he often used at home as a trick with his mother. As white smoke poured out of the tip of Ron's willow and unicorn hair wand Ron spelled out the following words for everyone to see:

I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER, THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN THE WORLD

Looking below, he eyed Hermione looking right up at him, smiling her prettiest smile.

* * *

The moon above in the night sky shone like blue light over the lake and shore. The remaining teenagers (the first, second, and third years went inside.) sat around campfires with cups of butterbeer and sticks stuffed with puffballs.

At the bonfire that was the center of the circles of campfires, were Harry, Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Ron, and Seamus along with Neville and the blonde fifth year.

So far everything was perfect for Ron. Before his feet had touched the sand after writing Hermione's love note in the sky, she had plowed into him with a huge hug. In delight, Ron grabbed around her waist and planted a firm kiss on her smooth full lips. As they she kissed him back, the students standing by whistled and clapped. When Ron pulled away from Hermione's face, she was blushing with her eyes cast down in embarrassment.

After a while, Hermione said, "Finally."

Now with the warm summer air and the feeling of hermione's body beside Ron as they sat on the log, Ron felt relaxed. This had been his longest dream, and now he was wondering if it would ever end.

_I hope not, _he thought. _This is the best one. Even though the last time was pretty juicy… Still. Would I ever wake up?_

Looking across the flames, Ron saw Luna and Ginny laughing at Harry, whose head was soaking wet from a bucket of butterbeer that Seamus had poured on him. Nearby on another log, Neville was holding hands with the blonde who was trying to fit as many puffballs in her mouth as she can. Neville watched in amazement, yet smiling at how wild the girl was.

Sitting alone with Hermione leaning into him, Ron felt cozy and rather upset.

_Would I ever do this with the real Hermione? _The ache in his stomach grew when he realized that the real Hermione might not even have feelings for him.

While Ron was lost in his mind, the Hermione in the blue-jay bikini stood up and grabbed two butterbeers from the wooden table. Turning to Ron, she nodded her head towards the lake and walked off towards the sandy shore. Standing up in puzzlement, Ron followed, only glancing back once to see if anyone was watching.

Ron found Hermione sitting on a flat rock that jutted out onto the lake, with her face glowing from the moonlight. Sitting beside her, Ron noticed she was chewing something.

"Hermione, what's that you're chewing on?" he asked in a hush tone, afraid to speak out loud in the peacefulness.

"Bubblegum, Silly." She said as she rolled her shinning eyes. " Its like a food that you chew without swallowing. And you can make bubbles. Watch."

As she struggled with the gum in her mouth, Ron watched on in fascination on how her lips moved, how much he wanted to lean in…

Suddenly, Hermione slightly opened her mouth, pushing her tongue out to help make the gum thinner to blow into. With satisfaction, she blew lightly, making a pink bubble grow.

"That is so cool!" said Ron astonished. He had never saw anything like it before.

"It takes skill." Replied Hermione once the bubble popped and she brought the gum back into her mouth.

"May I try?" Ron asked in excitement. Hermione's eyes dulled in sadness.

"Sorry. This is my only piece." She said, unhappy to disappoint him. However, Ron just thought for a minute, and then leaned closer to her. His lips met hers in eagerness, and even though she felt like she was going to explode from the sparks inside her, Hermione pressed harder. In shock, Hermione felt Ron parting his lips and trying to put his tongue between her own lips. With a sigh, Hermione opened her mouth, feeling Ron's hot breath. She was so caught up in the kiss, that she didn't notice he was taking her bubblegum into his mouth. Once the familiar taste of the strawberry gum was gone from her mouth, Ron pulled away.

"You mean my piece." He joked when he stuck his tongue out to show the chewed gum. Giggling, Hermione picked up her own cup of butterbeer and handed the other to Ron.

"Cheers, to our relationship." She whispered as they their cups touched. Instead of drinking the drink, Ron saw Hermione place it back on the rock, stretching her free arm out to wrap around Ron's neck.

"Now give that back." She said as she pressed her lips once again on Ron's.

Together they sat for at least ten minutes, passing the bubblegum back and forth in their mouths, laughing if one took it back before the other pulled it into their mouth.

"Hey," Hermione said, pausing from the snogging to take a breather. "Want to go swimming?"

"Sure." Ron responded as he stood up and ran to the edge of the rock. To impress Hermione, he did a quick flip before hitting the water. The lake was perfect temperature, and Ron just had to stay under the surface for while longer to let the feeling sink in.

Springing into the air from below, Ron wiped his ginger soaked hair away from his eyes. He looked around, but didn't see Hermione on the rock or anywhere else.

_Where is she? Did she leave? _Ron hardly doubt that, since she seemed preety overjoyed when they made out.

Without warning, Hermione sprung from the black water beside Ron, making him jump and yell out in fear.

"Scared you, didn't I?" she asked in between fits if laughter.

"Oh yeah? How about you?"

"Ron, no! Ron!!" Hermione screamed his name in fright/joy when he grabbed her smooth legs from below and lifted her up in the air. Falling back, Ron let go of her, and then turned to pull her back up.

"I'll save you!" he yelled in pretend horror. Hermione, though still giggling, played along.

"Help me, Ronald! Save me!" Without effort, Ron picked her up bridle-style, and began to swim back to shore with his powerful legs. Once they reached the sand, they plopped down on their backs, panting from the energy they used in the lake.

"Gorgeous moon." Replied Hermione after some silence. Shifting her body, she laid on Ron's right side, placing her face on his bare chest. As if by habit, Ron placed his arm around her, sliding his hand up and down her upper back.

"Your gorgeous." He said. It took only three to four seconds before Hermione was fast asleep, and with that, Ron began to dose, as if the waves of the lake were waves of sleep on his face…

**Coming soon, the most interesting and detailed dream yet! Keep reading!**

**I'll update soon!!!**


	6. Dream 6 Man of the House Part1

This chapter was too good, so I split it into two chapters!

**If you have any dream theme ideas, please email it to me!**

Ron Dreams Hermione

_Hospital Wing at Hogwarts_

Only when Ron was placed in a bed and cared for by Mrs. Pomfrey, were visitors aloud in. Harry stood nearby, watching Ginny watch Ron sleeping. Hermione sat beside Ron's bed, having said nothing the whole time she was there. It was the evening and only an hour ago did Mr. And Mrs. Weasley arrive to see their sick son.

Ron hadn't woken since the incident and because of that alone Madame Pomfrey was worried he was in a coma.

"I could easily wake him." She told Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. "But his body needs to rest not to mention he could be in shock."

After awhile, Ron's parents went to speak with Dumbledore. Then, George and Fred came. For the thousandth time that day, Harry explained to the ginger haired twins of what happened. He remembered how Hermione in particular had come nearly yelling at him to know what had happened with Ron. Together, Harry and the Weasleys discussed on the matter behind the poisoned whine while Hermione sat pale faced staring at Ron's silent figure.

"But you said Slughorn had been planning to give that bottle to Dumbledore for Christmas," Ginny reminded Harry when he thought aloud that the poison was meant for Slughorn. "So the poisoner could just as easily have been after Dumbledore."

"Then the poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well," said Hermione, speaking for the first time in hours sounding as though she had a bad head cold. "Anyone who knew Slughorn would have known there was a good chance he'd keep something that tasty for himself."

Unexpectedly, interrupting the end of Hermione's sentence, Ron croaked,

"Er-my-nee." Everyone grew silent, watching him till he muttered some more words before drifting back to sleep with snores.

_Figures, _thought Harry. _He is under deadly conditions and even unconscious he still interrupts Hermione._

At the same time, Hermione stared in shock at Ron's white quiet face.

_Did he just say my name? Me? _At first Hermione was surprised. But now, she couldn't help but feel a fluttering in her chest. _He said my name when he sleeps. Oh God, is this a sign? Does he like me like I like him? Please let it be true._

Suddenly, the dormitory doors flew open, making them all jump: Hagrid came striding towards them; his face red and out of breathe.

_This wouldn't be good, _Hermione thought silently in her head.

"Er-my-nee"

Ron woke in a daze, realizing he was no longer on the sandy beach. Instead, he was lying in a bed with a blanket pulled over his body.

_Well, that dream was nice till it lasted, _thought Ron. He couldn't help but wonder again when the dreams would stop. It wasn't that they were getting better at the minute, but he was now starting to miss the real world, even if Lavender was in it.

Stretching his arms out wide, Ron shifted so he was lying on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Where am I this time? This sure isn't my room or in the boys' dormitory at Hogwarts. Maybe I'm staying at Hermione's again?_

He didn't think that was likely; since only once did his dreams take him to a place more than once.

Suddenly, Ron heard a thud and a running foist. Whipping his head to the left, Ron noticed a door ajar. He waited holding his breath, his body tense and ready for whatever he needed to do.

"Honey, are you awake?" A woman's voice spoke out from the crack in the door.

Shocked and frightened, Ron sat up quickly by the person in what he assumed was a bathroom.

Oh bloody hell with a side of cherry pie, there is a woman in my bathroom! Wait; is it my house or hers? Am I even in a house? NO! That doesn't matter cause I'm in a bed-with a girl in the bathroom-alone! Oh god, what does this Dream Ron do?

"Sweetheart?" the woman asked again, the foist being turned off.

Sweetheart?

Suddenly, as if in slow motion, the bathroom door opened wide. With big eyes, Ron saw a woman stick her head out, the light from the bathroom dulling Ron's vision.

"Hey, I thought I heard you up. What's wrong?"

Ron couldn't speak, even though his mouth was moving; the fact that the woman was at least thirty scared Ron to death.

_Great, just great! Now, I'm dating a cougar! _

"Ron?" the woman asked again, this time slightly confused. But, Ron didn't care if the woman was puzzled because when she said his name it brought back a memory that he remembered well…

FLASHBACK

**There was a loud thud.**

"_**Gotcha!**_** Get off, you stinking cat-"**

**Harry and almost fell over Ron who was trying to push Scabbers the rat back in his pocket. He could hear a thirteen-year-old Hermione panting behind him.**

"**Ron-come on-back under the cloak-Dumbledore-The Minister-They'll be coming back out in a minute-"**

**But before anything else could happen, a pounding of giant hooves started to approach the three. But Ron was wrong. It wasn't hooves, but paws of a massive black dog.**

**In less then a second, the dog leaped on Harry, only to roll off him from the impact of the pounce. In a rush, Ron shoved Hermione aside so she was between him and the dog and then push Harry out of the dog's view. However when he had outstretched his arm the enormous beast locked its jaws around it. **

**He was yelling for help, the dog dragging him away like he was light as a feather…**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Ron, stop gapping, you look like an idiot." Replied the woman as she stepped into the bedroom.

_That voice. I know it. _

The woman was crossing the room.

_That brown wavy hair._

She reached out her hand to a candle on the wall.

It can't It can't it can't-

She flicked her wand to bring the candle to life.

Now Ron had a full view of the slender woman with the light now on. The silky brown hair that flowed just past her shoulders, the strict warm brown eyes, and the hands on the hips with a stern facial expression made Ron croak only one thing.

"Hermione?!"

"Yes." She answered slowly as if she was unable to catch on.

"Hermione? You, you… look amazing."

The older Hermione lifted her brow, and then suddenly burst into laughter.

"Thanks, Ron, you are too funny. But next time don't give me a heart attack."

Ron watched on in horror- yet mostly attracted- at the older Hermione as she open a dresser to grab clothing. She was defiantly Hermione; her hair was a bit shorter, wavier than busy, but still a golden brown. Her face was the same, just… older.

What worried Ron the most was the fact that she only wore a light pink bathrobe. Her legs were longer and shinny by the light, reminding Ron of the 16-year-old Hermione at Hogwarts in the bikini. But _that _Hermione was covered securely, unlike the Hermione who most positively is wearing nothing underneath.

_She is older, why? Got to think… calls me sweetheart, walk around nearly naked in front of me, grabbing her clothes-no! _New _clothes from a dresser…_

Ron's thoughts trailed on as he turned his back to Hermione to search the room for any more clues before she started talking again. He spotted a bed stand on his bedside lined with photos. He looked down the row quickly, each making an imprint in his head:

Hermione, Harry, and him in their first year, Hermione and him dancing in fancy outfits in their probably last year of school, Hermione cradling a baby, a-

Wait! Ron blinked ten times a second as he grabbed the frame with both hands. He stared harder at it, but the picture didn't lie. Hermione was sitting in a bed in a loose white robe, her hair combed back into a messy bun. She was smiling at the camera, the baby wrapped in a blue blanket with its round blue eyes looking up at Hermione. The baby was small, but it had a thick head of brown hair and its face was somehow shaped like Ron's. Hermione was younger, but also tired.

_She looks like she is only twenty or something! _Ron's thought rang out. But now something else was bothering Ron. The baby. Hermione was a mom. It looked like him. He was a father. That only meant one thing.

Spinning around, Ron found a long mirror. Widening his eyes, Ron saw for the first time since he woke what he looked like; a good three inches taller, a broad and muscled build, his jaw thicker with his red haircut neatly. He looked like the Hermione in the room, an _older _Ron. But then Ron noticed he was only wearing boxers. Nothing else.

_Dear God! I'm grownup up! AND I'M MARRIED TO HERMIONE!!!_


	7. Dream 6 Man of the House Part2

This one a bit long, so that's why it took a while to publish

**If you have any dream theme ideas, please email it to me!**

Ron Dreams Hermione

_Dear God! I'm grownup up! AND I'M MARRIED TO HERMIONE!!!_

"Ron, can you wake the kids?" Hermione's voice asked from behind him. At first, he was to shock by his age in the reflection of the mirror to listen, but the word _kids _woke Ron from his trance.

_Wait. Kid_sss! _There is more than one?! Oh god, we've been busy._

"Aaaa, Hermione, What's the date?" asked Ron as he struggled to find some clothes. As much as he liked the idea of his high-toned body being displayed in front of the girl he thought was the greatest woman in his life, he didn't like the idea of being 2/3 naked at this particular moment.

"The twenty-third." Replied Hermione, who was still invisible from view.

"Of what month? Sorry, I'm drawing a blank this morning." Added Ron quickly, in fear she would get suspicious.

"Of August." Answered Hermione openly.

_August, yeah, but of what year?_

"Hermione—oh hell!" started Ron as he turned around to face her, only to be welcomed to Hermione wearing a skirt with her back to him. A skirt and only a skirt.

"What?" asked a surprised Hermione, who spun around to face him. Just as she turned, Ron covered his eyes. Though he was quick to shield his view, he was sure he saw something…

"Can you—can you put a shirt on?"

"Why? Am I bothering you?" she asked sexily.

"Well, It's just that—the kids might be awake." Ron stated as a quick cover-up.

"Oh yeah, right." Said Hermione, whom sounded rather disappointed.

Ron waited a few seconds before he was sure Hermione had at least a bra on, but she had gone back into the bathroom. Quickly putting on a maroon sweater and brown pants, Ron left the room into an open hallway with half a dozen doors.

Quiet, but quickly, Ron opened the doors in search of his _children._

_Please, don't there be eight of them, _he thought after peeking into the third door. _This Hermione has to be smart enough to not make the same mistake Mum had. Would Hermione really keep going to have a daughter? No—no way, that isn't like Hermione. But then again, _this _Hermione might be different._

It wasn't till Ron opened the door with a Quittich poster did he find a kid's room.

It was messy, but not as bad as Ron's back home. Clothes hung over a chair and the end of the bed with a lump under the blankets, rising and falling softly.

Not exactly knowing what to do, Ron stepped in soundlessly. Tip toeing to the bedside, Ron reached out and poked the lump rather hard. In a quick flash, the blankets flew off, revealing a young boy.

Ron jumped back a good two feet, not only by the boy's reaction, but also by the kid himself:

He was about ten with a mess of brown short hair that stuck up like spikes. His face was like Ron's when he was in his first year, however his expression of fright was identical to the one Hermione has when she was scared. Not to mention, the kid had Ron's blue eyes. This had to be the boy in the photo as a baby with Hermione.

"Dad!" He yelled in surprise.

"Uh…Hey, Kiddo." Said Ron hesitantly, remembering he didn't know the boy's name.

"Dad, I thought you said you were going to start knocking!" complained the boy as he jumped out of the bed. Ron was shocked to see that he wore orange boxers with broomsticks just like Ron did.

_Un—believe—able._

"Sorry," stated Ron as he turned to leave the room. Before shutting the door, he glanced back to get another glimpse of the boy, who was taller then he thought.

God, he's like me. To bad I don't know his name. Hope it isn't stupid_ like Bilbus._

Entering another room, Ron was shocked to see that it was rather modern then childish. The walls were off white with two beds on each side.

_Great, not only is there more then one, but I might be older then I thought. Perfect. _

"Ron!!!" called Hermione from what seemed like downstairs. "Breakfast is ready!!"

"Coming!" answered Ron unwillingly. He couldn't find the kids who took up the room, considering the beds were made, so he walked off down the hall, following it down a set of stairs.

Once he walked into a kitchen full of pots, pans, and food he was greeted by the noise of hundreds of people. Only, there weren't a hundred of them—only four.

Hermione, now clothed in her skirt and a purple long sleeved shirt, was at the counter, making up plates full of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. At the table sat the blue-eyed boy, studying the daily prophet. His face was so full of content that it was like watching Hermione study for a test.

_Bloody hell, He is defiantly our kid._

A movement to the left caught Ron's eye, making him turn to be greeted a younger version of Hermione and a clone.

_Holy cow, there is more then one Hermione in this dream?!_

But then Ron looked a bit closer to the girls, who were actually sorted books; he realized that they weren't Hermiones, only _looked_ like her.

"Morning, Daddy!" they squealed in unison. It scared Ron so much he had to blink several times in case his eyes were playing tricks on him. They looked just as much as Hermione as the boy did to Ron. Busy brown hair pulled into a ponytail with their big brown eyes dancing with excitement.

_Twin girls, should have known it runs in the family. But that must be it, right? I mean, everyone's down here—_

Suddenly, something jumped onto Ron's back, making him stumble onto the floor. He could feel hands around his neck and in desperation he yelled for help.

"Jack! Get off your father! He needs to go to work soon and he didn't even have breakfast!" called a strict Hermione from the sink.

The heavy weight was lifted from Ron's back, resulting in a small five-year-old red haired boy hopping onto a chair at the table.

"Jackie, say sorry." Said one of the twin girls.

"Sorry." Mumbled the boy before forking into his plate of eggs.

_Damn, it hurts to be a dad, _thought Ron as he rubbed his back and went over to a chair. As he sat, he continuously put food in his mouth, trying to make it so he didn't have to say anything.

Throughout the breakfast, Ron learned a lot about his 'family': The older boy who looked like Ron was named Hugo and was going to start his first year at Hogwarts the following month, the twins were Jade and Holly, both of them as brilliant and obsessed with reading at only nine, and the younger toddler boy that had ginger hair was the troublemaker and godson of Fred and George.

"Well, honey you better get going," said Hermione as she bent and kissed him on the cheek, "you don't want to be late."

"Late?" Ron asked confused. But already the scene in the kitchen became a blur, and when he thought he was sitting at the breakfast table, he was now sitting at a desk in an office. I bewilderment, Ron cried out, falling back on his chair to, once again, be lying on the floor.

"Ron? Ron! What happened?!" said a panic man as he hurried to help Ron back to his feet.

"Uh, just fell." Muttered Ron, still shaken from the sudden change of rooms. He quickly walked fast over to a mirror on the wall, only to realize that he didn't change dreams again. Same shirt, same face, same older body.

"Be careful, mate, having those kids running around can catch up to you after a while." Said the man as he turned to leave the office. Once the man reached the door, he turned slightly to face Ron.

"By the way, I need a report on that last case. Doug seemed to have lost it, again." He chuckled lightly as he shut the door.

Ron didn't know what it was, but something about the man seemed very familiar… anyway, Ron had bigger problems to face. He had to get out of these dreams.

_God, this is annoying, _thought Ron. _It's like I never sleep! And what does this all have to do with me being poisoned?_

But Ron felt like he knew the answer already. So far, every dream seemed to revolve around one person: Hermione. He could feel his heart pound harder at every memory of the dreams; the soft Hermione, the shy Hermione, the sassy Hermione—

_Wait! I'm starting to see something._ He could just see what Hermione would say to that if he said that with her around. _"Oh, Ron, that's a first."_

"Ha! Real funny, Mione!" called out Ron. Then he slapped his face. "_Real funny, Mione, _Bloody hell, now I'm talking to myself."

Pacing across the room, Ron thought hard.

Ok. First, he was knocked out. Second, he was having these totally bizarre dreams.

_Great, all I have to do is break the cycle. But how? Everything that happens ends differently. Not to mention Hermione being involved. But what does she have to do with it?_

That was how Ron spent the next six hours. He thought long and hard, made a chart of the dreams, even read up on dreams from the shelf of books. _After all this time I pick up a book and Hermione's not here to see it. _He shook his hard, trying to get his best friend out of his head. _Not really my best friend anymore though, _The pain of her crying after his first quittich game still hurt his insides. He never meant to hurt her. He was just anger at how she didn't have faith in him. _Why can't she believe in me? Sure I'm not book smart or romantic or—Hold on! Did I say Romantic? Why do I care if I am romantic to her? I don't like her!_

Bu now Ron was realizing how much Hermione's eyes glowed when he made a funny joke, how her smile shown when he made the quittich team that year. But her strict controlling self made Ron feel stupid and childish. He could never live with that.

_Than why am I unable to let her go?_

Suddenly, Ron came to a halt. Something was now dawning on him, something he should have known all along. In every dream, he had saw Hermione in every way. Well, in every emotional way.

_Let's see, the Hermione in the mist—caring. Hermione at the burrow—shy. Graduation—angry. Baking in the kitchen—romantic. At the beach—affectionate. And now an older wife—responsible. But how many Hermiones does I have to dream of?_

But he knew he didn't need to survive them all. Because he knew he always would. Because he liked her more then he wanted to. And why? Because—well, hell, he didn't know why. He just did.

And all he knew was that if he didn't wake up, he'll never know what would happen if he told her he loved her.

**Don't worry, peeps, another chapter will be up soon. Also, I'm sad to say Ron's dreams will be coming to an end soon. But that won't be for at least another three more weeks!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Dream 6 Man of the House Part3

**The next chapter will probably be the last, but I loved this one because it seems homier to Ron**

Ron Dreams Hermione

_But he knew he didn't need to survive them all. Because he knew he always would. Because he liked her more then he wanted to. And why? Because—well, hell, he didn't know why. He just did._

_And all he knew was that if he didn't wake up, he'll never know what would happen if he told her he loved her._

Hours have gone by and Ron had been spending most of them figuring out the way to escape his dreams. He wrote them all down, listed the possibilities, and even made charts for the time changes. But he wasn't getting anywhere.

_Usually I would be switching into another dream by now. Why is it taking so long? Maybe this is the last one?_

A knock sounded at the door, only to be opened by the man who had appeared before.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ron, I have to get home to Jen. By the way, drop your work on my desk before leaving, Ok? Bye, mate."

Ron shook his head. He hadn't touched the papers on his desk the whole time. But why would it matter? This wasn't real life anyway.

Leaving the work where it sat untouched, Ron left his office, not bothering to look back.

_As if I'm coming back._

He walked on down the hall of offices, having known some time ago he was in the ministry of magic. He knew this place quite well since he was young.

Once he reached the Floo Network, he wondered where to go. Where does he live? He couldn't recognize anything through the windows at his—no, his and _Hermione's _house.

Grabbing another worker, who was about to enter another fireplace, Ron asked her if she knew him.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley, why wouldn't I?" the woman asked in confusion.

"Well, do you know my—wife?" He still had a hard time calling Hermione that.

"Hermione? Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, where would she be during this time—I'm not acting stupid, I just have a block from so much work." He knew from the past dreams to have the simple 'block' as a cover up to get details. But apparently, this woman was being difficult.

"At work." She replied simply.

"Where would I find her?"

"Where. Does. She. Work."

"At the bookstore."

"Where?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ron clenched his teeth and balled his fists in annoyance.

"Just tell me where the she bloody is, will you!"

"In Diagone Alley." She almost yelled at him in frustration.

"Fine!" hollered Ron back as he walked into the fireplace.

"Bookstore, Diagone Alley!" he shouted clearly as he threw the Floo Powder down. In a flash of green flames, Ron felt his limbs twist and curl from the travel through the fire.

_Funny, even though I am dreaming, everything I feel seems real._

After a good few seconds, a scene appeared through the tongues of flames. Ron could make out shelves of book stems and the heads of other wizards.

Taking a deep breath—mostly because he was going to face Hermione and their kids—Ron stepped out of the fire and into a large shop that stood four floors high with every inch of the walls covered in books, books, and more books.

_No wonder Hermione works here,_ he thought,_ she always has her nose in one!_

Stepping around the groups of people, Ron noticed that most of them were students of Hogwarts.

_I never thought I would actually miss school._

"Dad!" called identical high pitch voices. Ron spun around in a circle, but was unable to find anyone calling him.

"Up here!" called a single voice. Ron arched his head back to be looking up the endless floors.

Sitting with their legs dangling from the sides of the railings on the third floor was Ron's so-called twin daughters. They shared the same plaid skirts and pink shirts, although one had her hair up in a simple ponytail while the other let it hang from her bent face.

"Be careful up there!" yelled back Ron, in fear they will fall off the edge.

"We're coming down!" they hollered together again. They vanished from view, however Ron could hear their feet scramble down the staircase.

"Daddy!" shouted a boy from behind. Ron was to slow to react, for the youngest boy—Jack, right? —Had grabbed Ron around the waist.

"Jack, let Mom have a turn." Came a familiar voice. Ron glanced up from little Jack's face to be inches from Hermione's.

"Welcome, Honey." She said before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and planting a kiss on his lips.

_Ugh, she never looses her touch, _thought Ron as her soft moist lips left his.

In an instant, Ron was huddled in the middle of hugs from Hermione, Jack, and the twin girls. They all laughed when he almost fell, but he laughed as well. He couldn't believe how similar it felt with him when he was younger in his old family. But this felt right, like a puzzle's pieces that were suited for each other.

"Hey, Dad?" asked someone apart from the bear hug. Ron and the others looked up to see the boy Ron first met, the oldest, the one that looks the most like his and Hermione's child.

He had a deep green T-shirt on over brown pants that hung over his sneakers. His spiky brown hair was less messy then that morning and his blue eyes gave away troubled thoughts. Not to mention his face was smug.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked quietly with his head titled down.

"Sure." Answered Ron, unsure what the boy would want to know. _Please don't ask where babies come from, or what girls like in a boy, or—_

_Well, of course he might ask those questions. You his father damn it! Oh, why can't I switch dreams now?_

Kissing Hermione's cheek (though he ever so badly wanted to snog her) Ron walked off to a private corner with his eldest son. As they took a set of armchairs, Ron noticed the boy play with his fingers, the same way Hermione does when she is nervous.

"So… Hugo? Yeah, Hugo, what do you need?" Ron asked, trying to sound wiser and more experienced. But in reality he was clueless to father and son talk. He never had to talk with his dad like this. Ever.

"Well…" stuttered Hugo.

"Come on, spit it out." Pushed Ron, at once realizing he was being too aggressive.

"Dad, I know I start school in a few weeks but… I'm worried about it."

"Why?" questioned Ron. He was silently relieved that school was just worrying the boy.

"What if I get lost? What if I don't make friends? I mean, sure, everyone will be to busy making friends with thee daughter of Harry Potter, but what if I'm boring?"

"Clam down, clam down." Ushered Ron. Hugo's rambling was nothing but a buzz in Ron's ears.

"Ok, O-K. Now, ONE question at a time." He instructed slowly.

_How can parents take this headache? They must be nuts to have kids! At least I know why Mum is the way she is._

Hugo sighed deeply, as if the unbreakable sentences he spoke took a toll on him.

"Ok, um… How did you work out? I mean, how did you make friends your first year?"

"Well," chuckled Ron, " Harry and me just clicked. He needed directions on how to get onto the platform. See, he wasn't raised knowing about wizards. Same with your Mum. Though, she knew more then probably I did."

"When did you actually become best mates with Mum?" asked Hugo in curiosity.

" I say when saved her from that troll on Halloween in my first year. Before she was bossy and too proud, but after a while it wasn't as bad. She was always looking out for us. I just didn't give her the credit."

"Is that so? When did you realize she was doing well for you and Mr. Potter?"

"Actually, I—wait, don't change the subject. The point is making friends is as easy as running. You can't plan friendship."

"Thanks. But also, What if I get in another house then my new friends?"

"Hugo, It doesn't matter where they are going. You'll still see them around. The same went for Luna Lovegood and me. She wasn't in Griffindor, but I saw her enough."

"Would you still be friends with Mom if she was in Ravenclaw? She told me the hat sometimes considers other houses."

"Your Mom was just to brave to be a Ravenclaw. She had more guts then me before I grew up. She watched my back, and I'm sorry I didn't do as much for her—Wait, wait, wait! Will you stop with Hermione?! I thought you were bloody worried with school?"

"I Am." Said Hugo simply, an innocent smile on his face. Ron stared dumfounded before shaking his head to clear it.

"One more question that is it. AND no more about Hermione—I mean, your mother."

"Sorry," answered I confused Hugo, "Anyway, I guess I would like to know a bit about Quittich."

"A sport, ok that is better. First of all, It is every rare for a first year to make the team. See, I didn't get on till my fifth year, and I still wasn't as good. It was actually my sixth year I did better."

"Sixth year?"

"Yup."

"You were unbelievable?"

"You can put it like that." Said Ron proudly.

"Sixth year… isn't that the year Mom asked you out the first time?"

"You know, she did--" He stopped short.

Hugo's eyes widen in fear as he scrambled to run away, trying to hold back a laugh while doing so.

"Your mother put you up to this, DIDN'T SHE!!!" hollered Ron after the boy.

Suddenly, the books, the crowd of wizards, and Hugo vanished in a thick fog. Ron was changing dreams again, and he was just enjoying this one.

Not to mention it was his favorite one of them all.

**I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as possible, so keep checking!!!**


	9. dream 7 His Hermione

Ron Dreams of Hermione

Warmth welcomed Ron when he reopened his eyes. He knew he was no longer in the bookstore with his and Hermione's kids (even though it wasn't real, it felt true) but the setting in front of him surprised him.

It looked like one of those colorful pubs that Harry told him about in their second year that muggles eat at. Something called a _diner_. The walls were as yellow as an egg yoke including the black and white tiled floor. Only the waitress at the counter and an elderly couple filled the rest of the diner beside him.

When Ron saw the old man place his wrinkled hand over his wife's, Ron felt a tingle inside him. He remembered the dream of the Hermione in the bikini who held his hand as they lay in the sand.

_Hermione. _

He wondered again about what Hermione will he see in this dream. The only bet on wherever she was, all he had to do was sit and wait for her. After all, he had plenty of time. It wasn't like he was going to get any older.

He was sitting in a booth with a table full of food that was unfamiliar to him; probably something muggles would commonly eat.

_Then it must be good enough, _Ron thought as he picked up some kind of meat between two slices of bread. It was mixed with other veggies, and was rather difficult to hold between his hands. Opening his mouth wide, Ron bit into the food in curiosity of its taste. At first it was quite good, but then the after taste started to kick in.

"Oi God! Ugh!!!" Mumbled Ron as he began to sit the food into a napkin. As he was wiping his mouth, he noticed a girl crossing the snowy street outside over to the diner. At first, He was unsure of the face because of the darkness from the night lit sky, but once the girl stepped into the circle of light from the street lamp his chest rose in excitement.

Hermione looked the same as the last time Ron had saw her in real true life. She walked quickly with her arms crossed around her chest, her face deep in thought. A plum ski hat covered her head with specks of white from the snowfall, her wavy hair settled partway in front of her shoulders. While crossing the empty road, her eyes darted to the sides.

Before Ron knew it, Hermione entered the diner, walking quickly to the waitress for her seat. Leading her to a booth in front of Ron, Hermione sat swiftly down, never raising her eyes. Ron couldn't believe it. There she sat, right in front of him, even facing his direction, and she was totally unaware of his presence.

He waited awhile, hoping she'd glance up and say loudly, "Ron! It's good to see you!" But she kept staring down. After a eternity of waiting impatiently, Hermione finally lifted her gaze.

She saw him. Their eyes met. But she looked back down.

_That's it? Bloody hell, she didn't even say anything! It was as if she didn't recognize me!_

Realization hit him like a blugger. Why they were in a muggle pub, why Hermione acted so quiet, why there hasn't been any magic going on since the start of the dream, why Hermione didn't notice him.

_Is it possible? Could this be what it would've been if there were no wizards? Is Hermione was a true muggle? Am I a true muggle?_

Questions kept popping into Ron's head, making him more scared. But the one thing that frightened him the most was that he never met Harry or Luna or Neville… or Hermione.

_Well, why can't I? I mean, this dream is here for a reason. So this must be the Hermione who is self-conscious. But if I go up, will she be annoyed or scared? _**Sigh** _guess there is only one way to know._

Taking a deep breath, Ron stood from his seat and started towards her. He was only a foot from his own booth before Hermione shot her eyes up at him. Catching shock in her brown eyes, Ron took it more slowly.

"Hello." He replied, right away wanting to kick himself for speaking.

"Hi." Was her only answer, turning her head away to the window.

"Well, I'm sorry to bother you, but do I know you from school?" Ron asked casually. He figured at least school would still please even a muggle Hermione.

"Yeah, you are in my English class." She said without facing him.

_Ok, I don't know what English class is, but this is going to be a little more difficult._

Taking a silent deep breath, Ron took a seat across from her, crossing his arms to support the tingling he felt in his stomach.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Why do you want to know?" she snapped suddenly, now fully facing him.

"That's a good question. But can you answer this; why are you out in the cold in the middle of the night at a diner alone."

"I, I needed time to think." She spoke silently, the anger gone from her voice. Ron titled his head in curiosity, just catching her eyes watering.

"Well, you said you needed to think, but if you want to talk to someone, well, it's me or that gaga old bunch over there."

Hermione slipped her hands together under the table, biting her lip in thought. After a long minute, she slowly raised her eyes.

"Why are _you_ here?"

"To lend a hand."

She met his eyes a second time, only she held her gaze. There was dept behind them, a wise and boldness hidden under a frightful personality. Non the less, the real Hermione was in there. At the same time, Ron wondered what she saw in his eyes.

"You want to say something to me. Something you've been scared to do for a long time, am I right?" she said softly.

Ron kept his gaze as he nodded slowly. "You're right. You are always right." He chuckled. She titled her head slightly to the left, the moonlight from outside glowing her hair silver and her eyes like diamonds.

"Hermione Granger, if there is something I learned from this whole experience with these dreams, it is this. I have to speak my mind, cause even if only fate knows the outcome I still have to let it out. Because if I don't I will never know or worse, loose that person for good. So I hope you don't mind me saying, but I have to practice.

Hermione, I love you."

Everything dissolved into yellow smoke, Hermione's shy face fading from his eyes. The fog surrounded Ron, lifting him into the air. He didn't freak out, because he knew he was going.

He was going back to reality, to the world. To his Hermione.


	10. Wake Up

Ron Dreams of Hermione

**--Back in the real world in the hospital wing—**

Hermione sat alone with rows of empty beds all around. All except the one she hovered over.

Ron has not woken in almost two days, and the worry that Hermione felt was growing larger. Ron was pale with his gray lips set slightly parted so that his snoring could escape his mouth.

It was nearing eight and Hermione knew she should be heading back to the common room, but she was unable to leave Ron's bedside. Every time she visited, she found it harder to leave; the pull from Ron was growing every time.

_Ron, why don't you wake up? Please, please…_

But nothing happened, just like every other time she wished him to wake.

Looking to make sure no one else was nearby, Hermione seated herself slowly on Ron's bedside. He was so handsome when he slept, even though he wasn't when he was awake. But the way the candlelight fell on the angles of his face, the way his eyelashes rested, his chest rising and falling from his steady breathing…

_No! No no no! Don't think like that! He is your friend! I can't see him that way. He chose Lavender. If he felt the same way he would have picked me._

Hermione unthinkably laughed out quietly. Just imagining having Ron and her walk down the hallway holding hands made her smile. But what she loved even more then the picture in her head was Ron's deep voice saying to someone, "This is Hermione, my girlfriend."

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. It was probably stupid, but at that moment it felt like the perfect time.

"Ron," whispered Hermione, "there's something I should say while I can. Well, while I still feel like saying it out loud even though you can't hear me—what am I saying? Here I am talking to myself—you know what, I'm just going to tell you."

Without thinking about it, she bent over till her lips were just not touching his ear. This was the closest she had ever been to him, and now every freckle was clear to her vision. She was also finding it hard to breathe without taking in the smell of Ron's hair.

_Just like in the love potion. Fresh cut grass, new parchment... and Ron's hair._

"Ron Weasley," she spoke as she grasped his strong hand, "I love you more then anything in this world."

**--In Ron's mind—**

**The yellow smoke was starting to disappear from Ron's sight. He could see flashes of the dreams he had experienced as he felt himself flying forward: Hermione swimming in her jay blue bikini, Hermione and him baking cookies, Hermione hugging their four children…**

"_**Ron Weasley,"**_

"**Who said that?" Ron called out. It was a echo from far ahead of him.**

"_**I love you more-"**_

**The voice was growing louder. It was Hermione.**

"_**Than anything in the world."**_

"**Hermione?!" he yelled out.**

--Hospital Wing—

"Ummm."

Hermione snapped her head back to stare with wide eyes at Ron. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard him say something.

"Ron?" she questioned in shock.

"_**Ron?" **_**asked the voice. It was getting closer.**

"**Hello?! Can you hear me?!" He shouted louder than before, now a tingling growing over his body.**

"Hmm, hmm" groaned Ron.

She knew it! He was waking! He was waking up!!

"Madem Pomfrey!!!" she hollered quickly before grabbing Ron's shoulder. She shook it rather too roughly, but she was willing to give half her life for his eyes to open.

"Ron? Ron, wake up. Come on, Ron. Ron?"

**Ron's shoulder was starting to tighten as if someone was holding it.**

"_**Ron? Ron, wake up. Come on, Ron. Ron?"**_

"**I'M HERE! HERMIONE!!!" he was feeling weaker, more worn out.**

"Ron? Ron?" Hermione kept repeating his name; prying to Merlin he was finally gaining conscious. She gripped his hand harder.

**Ron's right hand was the only thing that felt warm suddenly. His body was aching.**

"_**Ron? Ron?"**_

"**Hermione…Her…mi…one…" he was quickly loosing energy so much that it was harder to yell out.**

"Hermm…" Ron was saying roughly.

"What? What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked out desperately.

Ron's eyes flickered open.

His blue glassy eyes searched through the air like a radar till they found Hermione's brown wide ones. They starred for what seemed like beyond eternity at each other, trying to figure out if what they both saw were real. Finally, Ron broke their gaze by looking down at his hand, which was covered by Hermione's. Hermione slid it off his.

He lifted his now empty hand to raise it up to Hermione's teary face.

"Hermione." He crocked. He was smiling. Hermione couldn't help but smile back and cry harder.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked in confusion, "Didn't want me back?"

"No." sobbed Hermione as she leaned into Ron's hand on her cheek. "I missed you."

"Me too." He said quietly. His throat burned from some medicine he must of drank when he was sleeping.

"It wasn't the same…without you around. It was like the sun never came up." Hermione said.

"There was no sun for me. Only darkness. But you know what?" he managed to lift his head slightly. "There is something I want to do once I'm out of here."

"What's that?" Hermione asked in curiosity.

"I can't tell you now, but could you do one thing for me?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Don't tell Lavender I'm awake just yet. I don't think I can handle loud sobbing and endless talking."

"But I'm crying. Isn't that bothering you?"

"No. After all these years, I'm use to it."

Hermione laughed once before rising and turning away.

"I'm going to find Madem Pomfrey and tell her you are awake. She might want to give you something."

"Ok." Grumbled Ron as she walked off.

` Even though Hermione leaving was hurting Ron's chest, he couldn't help but smile to himself. Because he was sure Hermione wasn't aware that he had heard her say 'I love you'.


	11. Breakup

Since it is spring break for me, I'm going to try to finish this story by next week!! Enjoy!

**PLEASE!! VOTE ON MY POLL!!!!!! ****;]**

Ron Dreams of Hermione

It's been many days since Ron was finally released from the hospital wing. It wasn't like he was going to miss the time he had, though. It was easier to have talks with his friends about the latest news without a teacher yelling at him, or when Harry spent some nights from his bugger accident. Even better, if Lavender was coming through the door, he could just quickly pretend to be sleeping and she would be gone within the minute. Most of the time. But what he loved the most was when Hermione came, and how things with her were going back to normal.

It was great to have the storm blow over with Hermione. He hadn't realized after only two days of being out cold she would look so much more beautiful then he remembered. But would he be able to do it? Can he simply tell her she was the only one he sees like the Hermione in his last dream? Some how he had to do it.

Still, there was one problem; Lavender. She was now as clingy as his mum when he broke his leg at six. He couldn't even go to the bathroom without her. The memory just made Ron shudder.

It sucked how the courage he had when he woke was gone and the will to end the relationship with Lavender was cowering in his shadow. So, the only way, the Ron way, is to wait for the perfect moment. Thank Merlin that time came quickly.

It was when Harry had drunk his Felix Felicis to greaten his luck to get information from Slugghorn. Ron and Hermione waited impatiently for his reaction after he sipped the bottle, but what he said confused them both.

"Excellent," Harry said, " Really excellent. Right…I'm going down to Hagrid's."

"What?" said Ron with Hermione.

"No," Hermione said, " Harry—you've got to go and see Slughorn, remember?" Ron couldn't agree more.

"No, I'm going to Hagrid's, I've got a good feeling about going to Hagrid's."

"You've got a good feeling about burying a giant spider?" Ron questioned. He knew it sounded stupid to say, but he had to say it.

"Yeah, I feel like it's the place to be tonight, you know what I mean?" Harry said as he pulled on his Invisibility Cloak.

"No," answered Ron with Hermione again. From the corner of his eye, Ron could tell Hermione was as alarmed as he was.

"Is this really Felix Felicis?" asked Hermione as he held up the bottle, "could you have got another little bottle full of—I don't know-"

"Essence of Insanity?" suggested Ron. This was one of the few times Harry had done something stupid. Plus one of the few times that Ron agreed with Hermione.

"Trust me," said Harry as he strolled to the door. He said something else, but Ron was to busy trying to scramble after him along with Hermione.

At the foot of the stairs, Ron could just tell the invisible Harry had slid through the open door when it slightly opened wider.

That's where it all went down hill.

"What were you doing up there with _her?" _shrieked a red faced Lavender. Ron knew this ultimately looked bad. With Harry under his cloak, it seems to anyone that Ron had come from the boy's dormitory. With Hermione. Alone.

"Oh crap." Muttered Ron as Lavender advanced to him and Hermione. If only Harry was here, which he knew wasn't.

_That git. I'm gonna kill him when he comes back. Then again, if _I _live by tomorrow._

"Well—" started Ron, but Lavender was beyond patience.

"How _dare_ you cheat on me!"

"Lavender, I'm not—"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!! I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING ME!!"

Ron turned hopelessly to Hermione, but she wasn't looking at him. Instead she was staring large eyed at Lavender who kept blabbing. Were Hermione's fist clenching?

"Ron!"

"What?" yelled Ron. He didn't realize Lavender noticed he wasn't listening.

"There you go again! You never pay attention to _me._ But no, you turn to your new girlfriend!"

"We are not—" shouted Hermione in rage, even though she for some reason smiled a moment ago. But again, Lavender was winning the shouting contest.

"WHY _HER?! _WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT GRANGER?! NOTHING!! NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!"

That did it.

"The only thing I can compare you to right now, Lavender, is a toad!" shouted Ron. Anger was boiling inside him. But that was what shutted Lavender up.

"WHAT?" questioned lavender rather to loudly. Everyone was silent now, even Ginny who was complaining with Dean in the corner.

"You heard me." Mumbled Ron. He knew if he shouted it out he would look like the bad guy.

"Fine," said Lavender with watering eyes, "Fine! Go! Go be with Granger! Tell me how you two work out! You can even stay friends for a week without a fight! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU GUYS WORK IT OUT! HA! THAT'LL BE THE DAY, RONALD WEASLEY!!" finally, after all her yelling, Lavender balled into tears ad ran from the common room out into the hall.

After a millennia, everyone went back to their own chatter. The only people who were quiet were Ron and Hermione, both standing awkwardly close.

"Ron…" started Hermione as she turned to face him.

"I know, I shouldn't have called her a frog, but—"

"Ron"

"She kept going and going—"

"Ron!" whispered Hermione anxiously.

"What?"

She motioned with her hand for him to follow her to a empty table far from the remaining stand Byers. Once they settled, Hermione fumbled with her fingers and with her eyes staring down at the wood.

"I'm—um, well…I'm glad we are—you know, friends again. It's been a while—since we, um… talked alone. Together. But after what just happened,"

"Hermione, what ever the bloody hell you need to say, just spit it out. No thinking. Just speaking your bloody brilliant mind." She was going to say it, he knew. That she loved him and he was just as willing to say it back. But what she said next caught him off guard.

"You think I am brilliant?" piped Hermione as she raised her warm brown eyes.

Ron's ears grew hot. But he had to be honest to the brown eyes. "Yeah, I do."

She smiled to herself before continuing. " Well. Like I was saying… I want you to know that if I'm ever, and I mean _ever, _in a mess like you were back there, I want you to be there with me. Because without you, it's been dark. I love Harry like a brother and everything, I mean he's a great friend, but… I think, I think we hold something."

"Like, special?" put in Ron as he leaned forward.

"Yes. Like, a really strong bond. And I know that because no matter how many fights we have—"

"And we've had plenty." Ron stated.

"Yes," Hermione laughed softly, " but no matter what the circumstance, our 'friendship' keeps us close."

"It's more than friendship, Mione." Ron regretted it once he said it. Hermione gazed at him with a shocked expression. He didn't have a bloody hell thing to say next.

"Like…brother and sister?" asked Hermione quietly while leaning forward for no one around to hear.

"I…I pretty much think that's not the kind we both have in mind." Mumbled Ron.

They both remained silent. Hermione was biting her lip in thought, though a glitter of new energy shown on her face. Ron watched a bug go by on the floor, remembering when Hermione had captured the secret animagi Rita Skeeter in their fourth year. Finally, Hermione spoke up.

"I'm…we should wait a while. Until Lavender's storm blows over." She suggested.

"Does that mean a yes? Cause it sure doesn't sound like a—"

"No, that is a yes." Smiled Hermione. Her face was glowing in pride and joy. Just seeing her that way made Ron just as happy.

"Mind if we start that homework? It's getting late, and if we are going to wait up for Harry, I say we get to work." Said Hermione louder in her normal voice as she stood from her seat.

Ron sighed heavily. After a long day he was exhausted, but if working is spending it with Hermione, he could tolerate it.

"Yeah. Mione." And he knew she was his Hermione.

**Story is still not over! Wait for next chapter REAL soon!—**

"**AT THE FUNERAL"**


	12. At the Funeral

Ron Dreams of Hermione

Ron took his seat beside Hermione as the rest of the crowd of many aged wizards came to the chairs. He faced forward for what felt like hours, maybe days.

Dumbledore's death had taken a hold on Hogwarts since the night Snape had disappeared. Harry had taken the toll worse of all, and even Ginny was unable to comfort him. He was distant from anyone who touched him. It was like a ghost of Harry had taken his best mate's place.

For the days that Harry was gone, Ron tried his best to help Hermione. She cried every other day. The glow in her hair, the spark of intelligence in her face, it had dulled away. Only her spirit to remain strong for those around her stayed.

One day when Ron entered the library to find a lonely Hermione staring at a closed book, he had a vision of the Hermione he saw in his last dream. But he knew what he had to do. Coming slowly down the row of bookcases, Ron came to a halt beside the still Hermione. Ever so slightly he took the chair next to her and grabbed her soft hand. Within the minute she was tearing on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her.

Now the music began to play as the final guests took their seats. From the corner of Ron's eye, he spotted Hermione gazing into the sky, coming close to tears. Instinctively, he would have hugged her tight, but the people that surrounded them didn't move a inch and so he decided against it. However, he did reach his hand out to firmly hold Hermione's. She didn't look his way, but she did grip only a bit harder to let Ron know it was ok.

The funeral was ending when Hermione suddenly took hold around Ron with her face buried into his robes. He waited a while before putting his arms around her, tears now also running down his freckled face.

As the people stood to leave, Ron noticed Harry walk off with Ginny close behind. This was when Hermione spoke out for the first time that day.

"He's going to break up with her," she stated as if a fact from under his neck. She lifted her head to watch also as Harry and Ginny grew distant around the lake.

"Why the bloody hell would he do that?" asked a angry Ron a little to loud. Hermione shushed him while glancing around. She then rose with her hand in his, leading them away to a tree that branches hid them from view.

"He wants to protect her," she whispered loudly, looking down at Ron's hand around hers. Ron pulled back, releasing his hand.

"How exactly is that protecting her?" Demanded Ron. He knew it was wrong to yell at Hermione, but the rage had to go somewhere.

" He Who Must Not Be Named could hurt the ones he loves. It's saver that way." Said Hermione who continued to stare down.

Ron was still for a moment, taking in the information by every word. Suddenly a thought popped in his head.

"Does that mean he's going to leave? Leave school…leave us?"

"I believe so." Whispered Hermione. She sighed deeply as she started to bite her lower lip, a habit she does when she was seriously thinking.

_No Harry, _thought Ron. _It wouldn't be the same. No. He wouldn't do that. Never._

"Ron?" asked a stronger Hermione. Ron glanced up to see she had stepped closer to him. Her eyes now glowed with a new spark. A more mature yet promising spark.

"If he was to leave…you would go with him? And me?" she asked with such innocents that Ron's anger dissolved. He sighed without breaking Hermione's gaze.

"I would go, only if you were with us." He stated as he pulled Hermione into a hug. She held him tighter than usual, making Ron think if this were the time to bring up what he was wondering all month. But apparently, she beat him to it.

"Ron, not so long ago, we talked about taking our friendship—"

"To a whole more complicated yet tempting level?" Hermione giggled at that as Ron smiled to himself. He always loved to make Hermione happy.

"You think it's tempting?" she asked, a little unsure of saying it.

"Well, I've known you since I was eleven and, how long did I have to wait? Six years before I was positive it was ok to do this." He lifted Hermione's head and brushed her cheek with his fingers. At this she blushed deeply, Ron seeing in her eyes she was fighting it. "I can tell you are tempted too." He said with a goofy grin.

_Oh no, _Hermione thought in panic,_ don't let him take you in so quick. You're much stronger than that!_

"Not really, a little." She responded.

_Stupid, like that wasn't obvious! Now he is going to know! Don't show him your face. He'll only see you blush harder. _

She stepped away from him to walk over to the tree, placing her hand against the bark. But he stepped over to her.

"Isn't?" he asked softly, sliding his arms around her waist to lock his hands. By this new touch, Hermione had to lean into the trunk to keep from melting down. She could feel his breathe through her wavy hair, just reaching her neck.

After a pause of the two standing still, Ron asked an unbelievable question.

"Can we see something?" Hermione knew what he was asking, but she felt it was her turn to play the game. She walked out of his hold to turn around and face him.

"Like what?" she asked with the biggest smile she had all year. Ron was now the one whose face was red.

"Try…to see if we can, date?" it was foreign words in his mouth to use _date and we_ in the same sentence when he was talking to Hermione. Not the as bad as in his dreams, though.

"You mean, kiss?" suggested Hermione, now feeling nervous yet excited at the same time.

Ron only nodded, unable to speak with the idea of him and Hermione locking lips. Hermione nodded in response with a frightful expression. Ron stretched his arms and shook his hands, then rolled his head back. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as he did this; also knowing he was trying to make it easier.

Finally, they both gazed into each other's eyes, the blue ocean and the warm brown earth. Both stepped to each other carefully, as to not make the moment move fast. Once they were only a foot apart, Ron closed the distance with one long step. Hermione held her breath as he raised his hands to her face and rested them on her burning cheeks. In response, Hermione lifted her arms up to his shoulders, placing her fingers on the nape of his thick neck.

"Ready?" Ron asked, just loud enough to hear. Hermione was more then ready, she was overexcited, nearly loosing her control to finally kiss the boy she liked since she met him. Well, not technically, but within the first year.

But then people spoke from the funeral, saying farewells and wishing goodbye.

"Wait," ordered Hermione when Ron leaned closer. He came to a halt, surprised and confused at once.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He hoped he didn't do something wrong for her to refuse. Was holding her face to trap for her? _Don't girls like a man in control? _Then again, this was Hermione.

"It's not right. As in, this isn't the time. Dumbledore's death and Harry…"

"I get it." Said Ron has he released her face.

"Your mad." She said as she slid her hands from his shoulders and crossed them over her chest.

"No," he moaned, grabbing her in a hug, "I just thought it was a good idea. But you know what? It isn't right. We shouldn't have our first kiss to see if there's anything between us. Cause I know there is."

"We'll continue as before. Until we're ready." Said Hermione in his chest.

"Until Harry is ok." Corrected Ron. He could feel her agree, even if she didn't say anything. Because of that he knew they were meant to be together.

_Only wait a little longer, Ron, wait till we are both ready…._

**Next will be moments in the DEATHLY HALLOWS book, then =( the final chapter of **_**Ron Dreams of Hermione.**_

**Next: ****'The Ups And Downs'**


	13. Ups and Downs

**Ron Dreams Hermione**

The Ups and Downs

**--------------------- At the Burrow before Harry's birthday----------------**

Ron Never knew his life would come to this. His mother had forced him, Hermione, and Harry to do constant boring chores while being separated. There was never a chance that the three could be alone, let alone plan for their search on the Horcruxes. He knew his mother was doing this on purpose.

_Why'd I tell her about skipping school? Stupid, stupid! _He thought as he plopped on his messy bed alone in his room. Harry was doing something outside while Hermione was cleaning something downstairs. He was exhausted from work and was relieved Harry's birthday was coming. Maybe then he can have a free day besides the wedding.

_Not that Bill's wedding is a free day. Have to wear some bloody outfit and watch Mum get teary eyed over Bill. Crap, can't wait till I leave._

Suddenly. Hurried footsteps stomped up the stairs outside Ron's closed door. Puzzled, Ron heaved himself up and walked quickly to the door. But once he reached it the steps stopped abruptly. Now confused, Ron reached slowly to the knob.

Was something wrong? Was Death Eaters attacking? Is it an ambush?

_Better to be save then dead, _Ron thought as he pulled his wand from his back pocket. But before he could peek out, the door slammed open to smack him in the face. He cried out pain, but a soft hand grasped his mouth in mid shout.

Hermione had slid through the door quickly and shut it close in a rush. Ron tried to talk however as he began to mumble, Hermione squeezed her hand tighter, placing her other up to her face with a finger to her lips. Now that he understood, Ron remained silent, listening to nothing but his Mum talking to herself down the stairs.

Finally, after a moments pause, Hermione released Ron's mouth gently.

"Hermione, what the hell was that for?" questioned Ron as he rubbed his chin. Hermione sighed heavily before responding.

"I actually had no work, so I figured I'd come up and see if you or Harry were here. Problem was your Mom was inside so I had to sneak past her."

"Oh." Was all Ron could say. His chin still hurt, but he refused to show it. Hermione walked across the room to a chair, knowing opening a bag Ron didn't noticed she was carrying.

"What are you doing?" he questioned as he settled on his bed again.

"I thought I could organize for our journey," Hermione stated simply as she pulled book after book out of the bag.

"No offense, Mione, but do you really have to read when we are going across the country?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "these are for important uses, Ronald. Horcruxes, Dark Magic, I have every book we might need."

Ron nodded in understanding. He laid back and watched in wordlessly as Hermione concentrated on separating books into two piles. They both didn't speak, but the silence wasn't awkward. After the years of friendship, they were comfortable together. Except when they fought, which was to often to count.

_But on the other hand, we haven't fought for a while, _Ron thought to himself. _Then again, that was before we…_ He wasn't sure how to word it, cause even though he loved her dearly, they hadn't exactly made it official. Now second thoughts poured into his head.

"Mione?" he asked hesitantly.

There was a pause before she said, "yes?" without glancing up from her work.

"When we leave for the search, do you think there is a chance of any of us, I don't know… dying?" Hermione now paused with a book in each hand. He waited patiently, already knowing her answer.

"Ron…"

"I was just wondering." He stated looking at the floor before she went on. He was sure she didn't want to say.

There was more silence. Ron looked up to see that Hermione had stared at him with her large beautiful eyes. Eyes like chocolate…

"I'm scared," Hermione whispered, "and I want you to have no doubts about this quest. Because if you believe we will be alright, then I know I'll be."

Ron smiled slowly and instinctively Hermione smiled back.

"I love you," Ron mouthed, feeling the need for quiet.

She didn't hesitate to mouth those three words back.

**---------------------- In the tent in the middle of the woods----------------**

Night had fallen, with specks of stars covering the sky. Staring through the treetops, Ron sat on watch, his arms numb from the cold wind. He knew he should have worn a jacket over his long-sleeved olive shirt, but it was rather cool a few hours ago when he switched with Harry. Of course, he couldn't go back inside because he was still on watch and anything could happen in two seconds.

"Hey," spoke a voice behind him. Ron jolted slightly in surprise, but relax when he saw Hermione's silhouette from the tent's light. He could glimpse Harry inside examining a picture on his bunk behind her.

_Probably his baby photo. Poor mate._

" You cold?" questioned Hermione in worry. Ron rolled his eyes as she sat beside him, wrapped in her own deep purple coat.

"It could be worse. It could rain or snow," replied Ron as he slipped his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Here," she said while pulling at her coat sleeves. Ron quickly but smoothly grabbed her wrists.

"No," he said, "its yours. I'm a man, it's my nature to suck it up."

Hermione laughed which brought a sloppy smile to Ron's face.

"Don't try to be brave," she said.

"No, I'd prefer you hug me for warmth," Ron said. Hermione shook her head smiling still, wrapping her arms around him with her head on his shoulder.

"Ron…" Hermione sighed.

"Yeah?" asked Ron.

"No, I just like saying your name," she softly replied. This made Ron's insides tingle.

"Did it bother when I called you Mione?" Ron asked.

"Never. Actually, I think you are the only one to call me that. Why do you say it?"

"First, it was shorter to say. Second, it's spelled the way I feel about you."

"How so?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Well, M I is Spanish for my, right? And the rest is one. So, in a way it's like calling you my one. Like my girl, my love. You belong to me."

"Belong to you? A little territorial aren't you? And who said I was your girl?"

Ron pulled his head back in surprise. "Well, a few months ago—at the funeral—before… I thought--" Hermione laughed at him.

"Ronald, I was joking. Besides I think that is cute."

_She thinks it's cute? Well, that's a good sign, _Ron thought. He stared down at her from the corner of his eyes, seeing her deep in thought, happiness over her moonlit face. A thought popped into his head suddenly.

"Will it be ok to ask some questions?" Ron asked after a pause.

"I don't see why not. Only if I ask you some too," said Hermione in a quivered voice.

_Is she nervous about what I'm going to ask? It's nothing personal. Then again, she doesn't know that._

"Remember in potions last year with Slughorn? When you smelled that love potion, what is it that attracted you?" For a long moment Hermione didn't answer.

_Maybe it was personal. Damn it!_

"You don't have to say for my sake," Ron said quickly.

"No, it's ok, really. I just have to remember. Um…there were only three smells I recognized. Well, fresh cut grass was first. I guess that's because when I was little I would always sit on our front lawn after it was cut for hours. I don't why, I just liked it. Anyway, another smell was new parchment."

"That's no shocker there," Ron put in.

"Yeah, me and my boring love of work,"

"No no no! I didn't mean—"

"Ron!" giggled Hermione into his shirt, "I'm kidding again."

"Oh. Sorry. Continue."

"Well, the third is kind of embarrassing," admitted Hermione.

"Why? It isn't old lady stench is it?"

"No…well, I guess I could… tell you,"

"You don't have to," spoke Ron.

_What could it be? It isn't Malfoy is it? God, please don't let it be some guy…_

"Its someone's hair, I think."

_Bingo, straight to hell I go._

"Who _do _you think?" asked Ron eagerly yet scared of her answer.

Hermione didn't answer yet, though. This made Ron looked down at her, seeing she was biting her lip nervously. Finally, her face looked up at him with a sly smile.

"A friend."

"Is it a guy?"

"No, I should check first," She said.

_It's Harry. I should have known._

But surprisingly, Hermione lifted her head to lean her face into the side of Ron's neck. He shivered from her breath, smelling the garlic they had with dinner. He longed for her to be this close for a long time, yet he felt like it was only yesterday he was making out with her.

_Oh, wait, that was a dream. What the hell, it was pretty good._

Suddenly, Hermione sniffed at his head.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell are you doing?" exclaimed Ron, also annoyed that his daydream was interrupted.

"Checking to make sure," said Hermione simply.

"What do you—oh." He paused as he took it in, " Really? My hair attracts you?"

"No," answered Hermione as she stood up. Ron looked up at her in shock and hurt. 'I'm attracted to you."

Before she walked back, she took her wand out of her pocket and waved it saying, "_Accio jacket."_

In a swift motion, Ron's thick jacket zoomed out of the tent flap and into Hermione's out straight hand.

"Here, hot stuff." Said Hermione, the moonlight just able to show her lifted cheeks.

"Thanks, My One."

**------------------------ --------------At Shell's Cottage------------------------------------**

**"_Please, Hermione, wake up, wake up!"_**

_** Stillness. Her limped body remains with the cut on her throat covering in blood. Ron lightly yet firmly shook her shoulders.**_

_** "Hermione! Hermione!"**_

_** Hurried footsteps come from the hills, swooshing closer through the sand. In the dark, Bill reached over to Ron.**_

_** "What happen?" he exclaimed while staring at the motionless body of Hermione.**_

_** "Does it matter?" yelled Ron in anger and panic, "She needs medicine, treatment, I don't care! Get out of the way!" he yelled louder as he scooped Hermione into his aching arms. Pushing Bill aside, he ran for the cottage up on the hill.**_

_** "Ron! Ron, wait!" called Bill in panic, but Ron had already fallen to his knees. His eyes saw blurred images of a woman running to him from the cottage, but already he was fading from lack of strength.**_

_** "Help! Help, help…" he repeated the words till his conscious closed down.**_

**Three Hours Later---------------------------------------------------------**

Ron woke in a dazzle. Light struck his eyes, making him blink rapidly.

_Where the hell am I? _He wondered. However when he glanced around the room, he understood he was at Shell Cottage. _Where were Bill and Fleur? _Suddenly, what happened the last time he was awake made a wave of fear splash through his stiff body. _Malofys—Greyback—Hermione! _

Ron leapt from his bed covers, running full speed out the door and down the hall.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" he shouted in fright.

Fleur, in a gray cloak and her hair in a wild mess, charged out of a room at the corner.

"Ronald! Zee iz zlepping! Be quiet!" Fleur order in a hush. But Ron pushed by her without a thought. "Ron, please, no!"

Entering the door that Fleur had come from, Ron realized he was in the guest room. Lying in a cover of patterned quilts, Hermione's head lay against a soft pillow.

He stepped slowly to the bedside, trying his best to keep Hermione from waking. But it seemed she heard him, for her eyes slightly opened half-closed to watch him take a chair beside her. Ever so slowly, he grasped her hand, which was as cold as a winter storm.

"Hermione…" Ron whispered in a hush tone. But before he could hold it, tears streamed down his face. "I'm so sorry, I 'm so sorry…I should have fought back…I could have tried harder! Why, when I find that Greyback—"

"Shhh," Hermione whispered. Her face was still an eerie gray, and her lips were blue. The cut on her throat left a thin line of deep red, a sight that sickened Ron. It would only remind him how close he was to loosing her, how much deeper the knife had to slice in order for Hermione's life to have been taken.

"If I lost you—" began Ron, but Hermione's weak body projected a strong voice.

"Ronald… that would never… happen. I knew… you would save…me. That's what… kept me… breathing. I knew… you would be there."

"But, Mione, I am not a knight in shining armor. I can't protect you. I'm not as brave as I seem, you of all people such know that."

"No… that's not…true. Who sacrificed…themselves in a… man-sized chess game? Who fought… at the Ministry more… than once? Who struggled to…find me and Harry…when they didn't have…the slightest…idea…" Hermione's voice was weakening with every word, yet she struggled to continue. Quickly, but smoothly, Ron placed his fingers over her lips. Once Hermione had stopped, she sighed in exhaustion, closing her eyes. Ron paused before removing his hand, feeling a shock run through his body when his fingers grazed her soft moist lips.

"I get it, Mione," he replied, sounding more honest then he felt. "Just rest."

**------------------------Battle At Hogwarts, Chamber of Secrets---------------------**

"Hermione, take my hand!"

Together, Ron and Hermione slipped through the dark of the tunnels, their skin cold and wet from the watery chamber. Their clothes were torn and burned from the break in at Gringotts, but once they grasped each other's hand, they felt an extra boost of confidence grow inside them.

Finally, they entered the open main chamber. The statues of serpents caused the glow of the green walls to creep with shadows.

_Harry came in here five years ago—alone? Hell, thank God Hermione's here, _thought Ron as he stepped on with a shivering Hermione beside him.

Hermione whispered something to herself, and soon her wand point glowed of white light. Just as soon as the light turned on, Ron wished it turned back off, because the large skeletal body remains of the Basilisk filled their sight.

In a flash, Hermione's wand dropped, she screamed in fear, and clung to Ron with desperation. Ron, himself, felt as if he should hurl, but he had to remain strong for the woman he loved.

"It's ok, Shhh, It's ok," spoke Ron to a devastated Hermione. He rubbed her arm, before bending to pick up her still lit wand and advanced to the bones. There was no missing them. The teeth of the Basilisk shined in the light.

"Hermione," called Ron, motioning her to step forward. She came slowly, but the fear in her eyes had died down. "The fangs, they are still here. Do you have the cup?"

Hermione nodded, lifting the Hufflepuff cup up in the white light. Ron bent on his knees, grasping the tooth that seemed less secure on the skull. There was silence as he tugged on the tooth, a silence that scared Ron. Only moments ago he had heard nothing but the sounds of spells cast, cries of distress, and the rumble of the castle halls.

_Will things ever be normal? Let this war end well, or else kill me now,_ Ron thought to the heavens. But he knew better then to say such things. He could never find the guts to do that, not to himself, but to Hermione.

"I got it!" he exclaimed when the tooth pulled free. Hermione knelt beside him, stretching her hand with the cup out to Ron.

"Let's get this done. I want these Horcruxes to be finished with," she angrily said, glaring at the cup in her palm. That was when a thought dawned on Ron.

"You do it," he said, handing the long jagged fang to her. Her eyes grew in shock.

"Me?"

"Why not? I did the locket, Harry the diary, and Dumbledore the ring. You should join in on all the glory."

"Ron, no…" she shook her head defiantly, " I don't know how—"

"It's easy. To stab, I mean. But the control of the soul might mess with you. Don't worry, I'll talk you through it."

After a long pause, Hermione finally nodded permission, and so was handed the fang. Wordlessly, she placed the cup on the stone floor and lifted her arm to strike.

Suddenly, a voice of comfort broke the air. A voice of persuasion, of feeling. A voice Ron knew was evil.

"Don't listen!" he yelled, but the voice was already whispering promises of power to Hermione, whose eyes had grown extra large.

_"Intelligence such as yours should not be wasted. You see what they do to muggleborns, but you are better then them. I can change their ways, you will be superior."_

"Hermione, no!" cried Ron in alarm when Hermione was still frozen. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her rapidly, trying to awaken her from the demon's trance. "Hermione, LISTEN TO ME! DON'T LISTEN!"

_"No, listen _to _me. That boy is foolish, he does not care for you, and he never has. You are a toy for his pleasure, will be used then forgotten. He never understood you, he had always neglected you. HE DOES NOT LOVE YOU."_

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted in her ear.

_Swoosh_.

The fang wisped through the air.

And the cup was smashed.

Hermione let the fang slip through her fingers before bending over in tears. She breathed heavily as if she had held it the whole time and was clawing at her stomach. Her sobs broke the silence, only for Ron to wrap his arms around her and pull her into a tight hug.

"You did it, you did it, you did it," was all Ron could say to her, repeating the words on and on. Finally, Hermione lifted her face to his, her hands placed on his face.

"That was horrible," she whispered. This made Ron's stomach twist in hate. Why did he make her do it? Put her through that pain? He was terrible to her.

"I'm sorry. I should have never made a suggestion for you to stab it. The pain you were in…I hate myself for that."

"No!" cried Hermione desperately, " NO! It wasn't you! Yes, it was terrifying, but to do that! To see Voldermort and kill a part of him! It's something that I felt, that released that weight from my shoulders. Thank you."

And with that she did something Ron had always wanted since he knew he loved her. She slowly placed her lips against his cheek, making the spot burn from her touch. She hadn't moved away so fast, so Ron took the advantage of leaning into her lips. Fire was what erupted from inside him, and he felt the sudden urge to kiss her right then and there.

But a loud bang broke the chamber, and bits of rock fell from the ceiling.

"Quick, gather some fangs!" hollered Hermione in shock while running over to where she dropped the broomstick. In a hurry Ron had taken a dozen fangs into his one arm, jumped on the broomstick with Hermione holding on tightly from behind, and started off back to the battle that will determine their fate.

"I love you!" Hermione cried out with her face in his shoulder.

"I love you!" Ron hollered back, leaning forward to soar up the tunnel and out of the broken Chamber of Secrets.

**So, I am soooooooooo sorry for being late with this, because remember when I told you my dad erased my files? Well, he actually had my laptop catch a virus and was to stupid to bring it to a professional to fix! Anyway there is only ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT FOR THIS STORY!**

**Next story will be about Ron and Hermione taking that large step in a passionate relationship. So I'll have to rate it carefully.**


	14. epilogue

**Ron Dreams Of Hermione**

***Epilogue***

Ron waited impatiently in the lobby, starring at the floor in terror, panic, and worry.

_How long does it take? Where's the nurse? Did something go wrong? Why am I not aloud in?_

Suddenly, the double white doors burst opened, followed by Harry, Ginny, and their very young sons, James and Albus.

"What's the news?" questioned Harry with concern as they approached Ron. James eyes were the size of quaffles from the wonders of the hospital, while Ginny's were wide for another reason.

"I don't know. I've been out here for awhile without any info," Ron informed. He rubbed the back of his neck in worry. "How's it, Ginny?" asked Ron to change the mood.

"I'm fine," stated Ginny, automatically grabbing her stomach. She has been pregnant with Her and Harry's third child for nearly six months and yet her stomach remained small, just like when she was carry James and Al. This worried Ron because, just some days ago he had told Hermione about his worries of her birth because of the extra large size of her stomach. She said to not worry, that the baby was quick at growing, but now fear crossed Ron's pale face.

"Where's the little one?" asked Harry. Ron knew he was talking about his and Hermione's daughter Rose, who is just two years old. She had carried Ron's deep ginger hair but with Hermione's waves, his deep blue eyes, and Hermione's intelligence. There was no doubt she was a mix of them both.

"Rose is with Mum at the snack store. She was hungry and I didn't want her—"

"—To see you like this?" finished Ginny. She was also worried of Hermione and had asked James and little Al to go sit on the blue chairs.

"So what happened?" asked Harry.

Ron sighed before he spoke, having told the story to his parents just an hour ago. " We were having lunch when Hermione just suddenly started crying and her face was in such pain. Not the same as when she had Rose, but like she was actually being stabbed or something. I sent an owl to Mum to come to the hospital and then on the way here, she was badly screaming. It was so horrible that I went a little _too_ fast, but when we came here, the nurse told me that no one can come inside."

"They wouldn't let you in?" asked a bewildered Ginny.

"No, and if Rose was with us instead of Mum I would have agreed, but it was…awful." Ron felt as if he were on the verge of tears. He was married to Hermione for nearly six years, and to think her life was on the line made his heart tear inside.

From the doors that Hermione was taken into opened. A small woman with tan skin and a large nose wearing a nurse outfit stepped out with a clipboard in her hands.

"Mr. Weasley?" she called out when reading the clipboard.

Ron nearly sprinted into her, his body shaking nervously. Harry followed up close behind, along with Ginny who still kept her eyes on James and Al.

"That's me! What happened? Is she all right? How's the baby? Did something go wrong? Are they ok—"

"Mr. Weasley, calm down," informed the woman with a foreign accent.

"Sorry," Ron quickly said. Ginny grabbed his hand for comfort while Harry said, "he's just a little anxious."

"They all are," said the woman. She looked again at the clipboard reading off the information that she had.

"However, your wife was a rare case. The baby was rather large and came out to roughly, so he damaged her insides a bit."

"So she is alive? Thank god!" yelled Ron in relief. Then something else the woman said caught his attention. "_He _damaged her? So it's a boy?" when the woman nodded in response, Ron jumped up and down like a four-year-old getting his first broomstick. "It's a boy! It's a boy! I have a son!"

"You may go in," said the woman with a smile. Ro n darted into the room, pride and joy bursting from him.

Hermione was lying with a white sheet covering her waist and downwards, wearing a blue robe. Her hair was soaked and pulled from her soft face, her eyes tiresome yet sparkling with happiness when she spotted Ron in the doorway.

"Ron," she spoke, and Ron's mind spinned. Memories of their life together flashed through Ron's brain:

_*****"Ronald!" yelled an annoyed Hermione at an eleven-year-old Ron. "What? Did I say something important?" "No! You spilled pumpkin juice on my books!" "So?" "Really, I just can't stand you."_

_*****" Thank you!" Hermione cried in joy, hugging Ron for volunteering to help with Buckbeak's trial, "Ahh, sure, whatever," Ron said while patting Hermione's head, noticing her hair was quite smooth._

_*****"How does it feel to get around after being poisoned?" asked a concerned Hermione. Ron walked a little taller to seem fine, but the quick movement jolted pain in his stomach. As he doubled over, Hermione grabbed him around the middle, sending a tingling on his skin. "As long as you're here to help, I think I can manage."_

_*****"You ready?" asked Ron. Hermione held his hand, leading it, so that it rested on the top button of her blouse. "I'm all yours," she whispered sweetly._

_*****Hermione held the hands of little Rose, who cried out in delight when Ron made a rainbow spring from his wand. "She loves when you do that," smiled Hermione. Ron stepped closer and kissed her cheek. "And I love the both of you."_

Ron came up to the bedside, warmth growing on him with the image of Hermione there, holding _their _son.

"Take a look, he doesn't bite. Then again, he could be a hungry fella like you." Said Hermione as she held out the delegate baby. Ron peered over to see their son had short dark hair that was matted with moist. When Ron gently pulled the wrapping from their baby's face, their son lifted his head to him… with the reflection of Hermione's eyes. He cried out, causing Ron to pull back in shock. Hermione laughed lightly at this.

"Why is he crying when he sees me? Rose never did that," asked a worried Ron.

"Ron, he's a newborn baby _boy. _Your Mom told me that all wizarding boy cries a lot. I don't know exactly why, but that's how it is."

"Oh," Ron sighed. He sat in the chair near Hermione's head and placed his hand on her cheek. She smiled back, closing her eyes for rest. Ron knew she needed it, because the screaming she did must have taken a lot out of her. Suddenly, Hermione's eyes opened wide.

"Ron, what are we going to call him?" He pondered on that, knowing that since he and Hermione had agreed some years ago when they first married, they only wanted two kids. This was going be there youngest child, so they had to choose carefully. It was easier with Rose. Hermione loved roses, her hair was that shade of ginger, and Ron went along with whatever she wanted. But it was their _son. _He shrugged it off, knowing what name Hermione came up with would fit perfectly. But he thought wrong.

"Why don't you name him?" Hermione suggested, " after all, I named our daughter, so you can name our son."

"Ron's head whirled in panic. What could match the Hermione-brilliant eyes and the so Ron-like personality? He searched his memory, but was coming with a blank.

Then, something popped inside his brain. A name that fitted a face he had saw years back, and not a real face, but a _dream _face. A name that was part of the chain of dreams Ron had never forgotten.

"Hugo," stated Ron with satisfaction.

"Hugo? Hugo…I like it! But if you don't mind me asking, why Hugo?" asked a curious Hermione.

"Well," started Ron as he wrapped his arm around her, "it happened in our sixth year, when I was unconscious in the hospital wing. You see I had a dream."

"A dream?"

"About you."

"Me? Are you kidding me, Ronald Weasley?"

"No."

"So, what happened?"

"I dreamed of you, Mione."

**So, what did you guys think? I wanted to end it with Ron saying the title of the story, but I couldn't think of a way. **

**I hope you enjoyed this, and that in one of the flash backs that Ron has of him and Hermione having you-know-what the first time will be my next story. I might be late with it though, because I'm going to write a story on Twilight entitled:**

**The Other Bella Swan**

**SEE YA!**


End file.
